A New Dawn
by LilMonstrPixi
Summary: A mix of New Moon-Eclipse-Breaking Dawn. What happens when Jacob tells Bella they can't be friends on her birthday? What happens when Edward and the Cullens leave the night of her birthday while she's sleeping? read and review please! L : OOC
1. The dream and the gifts

_**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. There will be many chapters to this story. Please review and favorite. Thank You!! L :**_

* * *

Starts off on the morning of Bella's birthday. It's roughly 5:30 am

Bella's P.O.V:

I was in the middle of the woods with Edward and Jacob. I looked at Jacob and he smiled, my smile. I was so happy he and Edward could be friends. I looked at Edward and he smiled too, my favorite crooked smile. But suddenly he started to growl. I could feel the earth shaking. I looked back at Jacob only to find he wasn't there. But in his place was a giant russet wolf. I couldn't move, breathe, or think. I didn't know what to do....I woke up clutching to something hard and cold. I took a deep breath and relaxed...'it was just a dream,' I thought to myself.

"Bella, love. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

"Do you wanna tell me about it?"

"No. I'm okay. I'll be fine. Just give me a minute to restart my heart."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine now."

"Okay then. Good morning & Happy Birthday" Edward said handing me a small silver box.

I smiled, "thanks but I told you, I don't want to celebrate today. It just makes it official; I'm older then you!" I covered my face with my blanket...He pulled the blanket down and kissed my nose.

"Please Bella." I didn't feel like arguing with him.

"Ok. Only if this is my only gift today." He gave me a look as if he thought of something funny. The corners of his lips twitched. "What?"

"It's just…well, it's been a while since we celebrated a birthday, a real birthday. And we're all excited. Alice even-" he said, then he froze.

"What, what did she say?"

"She's going to be upset that I told you."

"She doesn't have to know," he just looked me in the eyes, as if I could read his thoughts; "Oh right."

"Well, she can get over it, if it helps with her plans. Alice planned a small, and by small I mean just the family, surprise party for you."

"What?! Why? I don't want a party-"

"Bella please its not just Alice and I who are excited. When I say we're all excited I mean every one, even Rosalie.."

"Really?"

"Yes. So are you going to your party or are you going to disappoint the family, our family?" he just stared at me.

I knew I'd have to go either way or I would never live it down. "Okay, I'll go."

"Good. Now, are you going to open your present from me or not?"

I smiled and opened the silver box and found not just one, but two keys. One I knew right way was for a car, but I had no idea what the other one was for, was small and a silver color... It looked like my house key. "Edward, my truck runs fine."

"Are you sure about that Bella? Or have you forgotten how we almost didn't make it home from Angela's house last night?" he said.

I remembered very well. We had been about a mile down from my house when the truck started slow down. I didn't push the breaks or anything, it just sort of slowed down… We made it home, but I haven't tried to drive it yet. "Yeah and?"

"Well, I had Rosalie look at it last night and she says it's no good any more, you can't drive it. Heck, you can't even turn it on"

"So what you're giving me a car?"

"Well, I was going to give it to you in a few weeks anyway, but now seems like the best time."

"Okay. Well, what's this key for?" I held up the small silver key.

"That is for our home"

"Our WHAT!?" I yelled almost too loud…we were quiet for a few seconds.

"He knows you're up"

"Our what?! Did you say house?"

"Yes, it's from Carlisle , Esme and myself. Just tell Charlie that Alice wants you to come over for a slumber party this weekend, and we can try it out." he made it sound like I was going to play 'vampire baseball' with how he said 'try it out'.

"Okay. Charlie will buy that." I said in a polite way. After all, I'm not going to be a grump for my family, the Cullen's.

"Good. Now, I'll be back in an hour or so to pick you up for school."

"Wait, so is the car outside?"

"No. I'll pick you up in it"

"Okay," as I handed him the key, he kissed me on my lips. I closed both my eyes because his sweet sent made me dizzy and because even though, by now, I'm used to his cold skin, I still get the chills like any human would at this time. But he was gone before I could open my eyes again

* * *

_**Did you like it? I hope you did. Well like i said there will be alot of Chapters to this Story so PLEASE favorite it. I will be posting about once a week on the weekends maybe even more. depeding on the number of reviews. Well i hope you liked it! L :**_


	2. Keeping Secrets

_**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. There will be many chapters to this story. Please review and favorite. Thank You!! L :**_

Edwards P.O.V:

I kissed my Bella, and jumped out the window. I was running full speed and it only took me about 7 min. to get home. I didn't stop when I got there; I knew who would be waiting for me. So I ran past her to get ready to pick up Bella for school. But before I could leave Alice stopped me; 'ugh'; I had been trying to avoid this, she just glared at me her eyes starting to fade to onyx.

"You should go hunt today before the part-," she cut me off.

"YOU TOLD HER!!" Ouch, that kind of hurt, and she really didn't have to yell.

"She wouldn't have come otherwise."

"yes she would have Edward. And now it's not a surprise!"

"Alice it's okay. As long as no one else knows that she knows, every one is happy"

"I'm not," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Please Alice you know how stubborn she can be." She looked at me, knowing I had a point, defeated.

_"Fine, but you can't tell her what else I got her for her birthday"_

"I promise, and Alice."

"Yeah?"

"You should really go hunt," she nodded once and left me alone. I jumped into Bella's car and sped down the road, calling Bella so she knew I was on my way.

Bella's P.O.V:

I finished getting ready and went down stairs to cook Charlie breakfast. "Happy Birthday Bella!" I found Charlie at the foot of the stairs holding a bag and a box.

"Thanks dad."

"Here this one is from me," he handed me the bag; "and this one is from your mother and Phil" he held the box out for me to grab.

"Let me open yours first."

"Ok" he put the box on the kitchen table as I opened Charlie's present; he had gotten me a cell phone.

"THANK YOU DAD!!" I needed a phone badly.

"Your welcome bells, I thought you'd be needing it, since it goes with your second gift, in a way," he pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?" I stupidly asked.

"Your second gift, now I don't want you to go over bored okay?"

"Okay" i was confused.

"Here, now I thought you'd need it since I know that Alice likes to-," while he was talking, I opened the envelope. I cut him off in mid sentence.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks dad!!"

"Now Bella, I know Alice loves to go shopping but I don't want you to use this card unless it's an emergency."

"Dad, I promise I wont use it unless I need it."

The phone rang, "I bet that's Jacob right now. Jacob's been calling non stop since 6 this morning. Says he really needs to talk to you." the phone rang one more time, "Hello?" charlie answered. "Yeah, she's up would yo-," he stopped in mid sentence. "Hello? Hello?"

"Who was it?"

"It was Jacob…"

"Oh."

"i don't get that boy sometimes."

"It's okay dad. I'll call him when I get home from school." The phone rang again.

"He better not be calling just to hang up on me again!"

"I'll answer it then, hello?" It wasn't Jacobs voice I heard on the other end, it was the sweet velvet voice I loved.

"I'm just leaving my house. I'll be there soon"

"okay" -click.

"Who was it? It was Jacob huh?"

"No. It was Edward, he's on his way to come get me."

"What's wrong with your truck?"

"It wont turn on any more," _at least that's what Edward told me._

"Humph. You want me to look at it?" I knew Charlie was no mechanic like Rosalie

"No, that's fine."

"Okay.. Well, I'm off to work. Have a good day at school, and don't be late!"

"Bye dad," he was walking out when I heard him talking to some one before he closed the door. He sounded confused..

I walked to the door to see who Charlie was talking to. "She's right in there"

"Okay.. I'll see ya around, and thanks, I'll tell Billy you said hi."

_Jake?_ B_ut wasn't Charlie on the phone with him less then 5 min. ago? How did he get here so fast? I wonder if Billy had gotten him a cell phone too. "_hey Jake!"

"Hey Bella! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks. You hungry?"

"No I... I um.. Well, I came here to talk to you"

"Ok lets talk."

"Look Bella, I can't be your friend anymore."

_WHAT???!!! _"What? Why?"

"It's hard to explain. I can't really get into detail about it."

"Jake you can tell me-" I was so excited to see Jake that I hadn't really taken a good look at him. _Did he grow? When did he get so tall? He cut his hair!! What's going on with Jake? He's so different he looks.. Older, _"-Wait. When did you cut your hair? Jake you look so different."

"Bella focus. I need to finish this and get out of here." I noticed his hands were shaking. I reached out for them but he saw me and pulled back.

"Jake, what's really going on?"

"Bella I can't be your friend," he started to mumble to himself. He looked so upset. He was shaking. I caught a few of the words he was mumbling "I can't believe they,- this is so messed up,-your my best friend,-of all days, why today?"

"Jake?"

"I need to go" he ran out the door. He was shaking so much, it scared me. I couldn't just let him leave like that. I ran to the door to get him, but he was gone. No where in sight.


	3. He bought you a?

_I didn't hear the car pulling up, but next thing I knew Edward was running towards me "Bella are you okay?" _

_where could he have gone? what was Jake talking about, "we cant be friends" what's wrong with Jake?_

"Bella!!" Edward growled. That snapped me out of it.

"oh um hey"

"Bella what was Jake doing here?"

_how long was Edward standing there? was he there the whole time? _" he needed to talk to me."

"what about?"

"he said we..we..can't be friends" I nearly cried.

"every things going to be alright Bella. you'll see. now lets get you to school and take your mind off of things"

"ok" I whispered.

"want to drive?" Edward asked me

"no you can" I saw his face light up he must really like the car. I didn't pay much attention to the car. but when we got to school all eyes were on the car

"every one is looking ya' know" "no not-wait you're right every one is looking" we parked in his usual spot. he got out and walked at human speed to my side and than the door. I got out ant could hear the whispers

"is that-"

"wow"

"I thought it was just a myth"

"mafia?"

I was so confused. I couldn't wait to get to class with Edward so I can ask him about the whispers.

"hey Bella! happy birthday!"

"thanks mike" I halfheartedly said.

"so can I ask you something?" he said shyly.

_wow even though I'm clearly with Edward and have been for months now he still tries, its nice and yet I feel bad for him._

"shoot"

"well I saw you and Edward pull up and i was wondering. did Edward get a new car?"

"no, um he actually gave that to me, it's my birthday present" when I said that his face was in awe.

"so Edward Cullen gave you a Ferrari for your 18th birthday?!" I could tell he was shocked.

"yeah, my truck sort of broke. it wont turn on any more, Edward says its useless to take it to get looked at. that its un fixable" _well that's sorta what he told me._

"wow!!" just then the bell rang.

"well I gotta go. I'll see ya later."

"bye mike" _Later I was walking out of the school when I was ambushed by_

_Jessica and Lauren._

"Hey Bella!" Jessica said as Lauren fallowed silently.

"Hey Jessica, Lauren"

"Happy Birthday Bella, so what did Edward get you? I bet it was something expensive, or so amazingly unbelievable"

"Oh well I-"

"Oh and I love his new car by the way, I didn't know he had THAT kind of money!"

"Oh well umm, that's actually his present to me"

"He got you a car?!" she looked shocked!

"yeah, my truck finally died." I walked away leaving Jessica and Lauren with their jaws dropped to the floor. saw Edward leaning against my new car talking to Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler.

"Hey" They guys looked at me smiled said hey and went straight back into admiring my new car

"alright we'll see you guys tomorrow" I heard Edward say "lets go" he looked at me and handed me the keys

"Edward can u tell me more about this car?"

"yes, only if you drive it. I want you to get the feel of it"

"okay" we got in and I turned it on, half expecting a loud roar like what my truck used to make. but instead it was a low purr. "okay now tell me every thing there is to know about this car, all i know is that it's a Ferrari" I asked and he could be in my face I was confused.

"okay" He said as he smiled my favorite half smile.

We pulled up to the house, Charlie was still at work. We walked in and Edward was still talking about the car. He was really happy, and the car didn't limit me to 55mph that's good. We walked into the kitchen so we can do our home work. It looked exactly how I left it this morning, with Renee's gift still un opened.

"shoot" I said to my self. Edward looked at me worried.

"what's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"With every thing that happened this morning I forgot to open my moms gift she sent me." I pointed at the white box on the table. He grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Here, open it now" I took it and set it right back down on the table it was sort of heavy

"Wow this is heavy what did she get me?"

"Sorry I didn't notice"

"It's okay," he smiled, my smile. I opened the box and the first thing I see is a card. I opened it and read aloud "happy birthday Bella-" _As if I needed another reminder. That's the 8th time today.. Give or take a few _"- We hope today brings you joy. You are now an adult. Enjoy the gifts we got you. Be good. We love you, mom and Phil." I set the card on the table to look at the _gifts_ guessing there is more then one.. I giggled to myself

"What?" Edward was confused on what I was laughing at

"Oh nothing I just miss my mom and Phil that's all"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see them soon" he smiled again. the first thing I pull out of the box is a ****************** dress it was beautiful, something Alice would have picked out for me. And it's Edwards favorite color. I smiled and set it down but he grabbed it and held it up to me to visualize me in it.

"It's beautiful huh"

"Nothing compared to the girl who's going to wear it tonight"

We both smiled. He kissed me his cool hard lips pressed against mine. His sweet breathe made me dizzy but I didn't want to pull away. I put my hands around his neck. He didn't seem to mind. In fact I think he liked it. He put his hand in the small of my back and pulled me closer to him. I pulled my self up more and he turned us around so I was sitting on the table. I traced my tongue onto his cool marble like lips. Suddenly he was pulling me off of him

"Now now Bella, lets be mature about this. And not go to far. I'm not sure how much I can handle yet." I was defeated. There is no way he would budge on this so I gave up. I looked in the box and found a camera. And a few other items like body spray and some clothes.

"I'm going to change for the party"

"Ok" I went to my room and set the box down on the floor. I put the dress on and fixed my hair so Alice wouldn't say anything to me about it.

"Ready"

"You look beautiful, as always" I felt my face heat up, mostly my cheeks. I was blushing.

"I could say the same for you" he had changed into a pair of dark jeans with a dark blue dress shirt, that coordinated with my dress nicely. He smiled a big grin. And we headed out the door.

"I'll drive." He said before I could grab the keys out of his hands. We pulled out and headed towards the Cullen house. When the drive seemed to take longer then usual,

I started looking for the drive way. When I saw it Edward just kept going.

"Know I know I sometimes have a hard time finding the drive way but wasn't that it back there?"

"Yeah that was it."

"I thought we were going to the house."

"We are, our house." When he said 'our' house I was still a bit shocked.

"Oh.. Right. I kinda forgot about that." he just shook his head and laughed. I stared out the windshield and blushed, my face was burning up. I hoped that he hadn't noticed I was thankful it was dark out. After a few minutes of Edwards driving, I realized the road we were on was vaguely familiar. But I couldn't place it. I was just about to ask how far away we were from the house when he slowed down and pulled into what looked like a newly cleared path. Another minute passed and I could see lights though the trees. I figured they were lights from the windows, to mine and Edwards home, our home. I got chills. Pulling out onto the front lawn, I was glad Edward couldn't read my thoughts because I was freaking out. ' Its real, he wasn't kidding, it's beautiful, what did he mean by try it out, what would we try out? Maybe try to change me, I could live with that'

"We're here" his voice snapped me out of it. He parked the car turned it off and ran out before I could turn my head; he was at my door. "Let's go in, they're waiting" I smiled. and we headed to the door.


	4. The party

Chapter 4: The Party

_**Author's Note: Stephenie Meyers owns these characters. There will be many chapters to this story. Please review and favorite. Thank You!! L :**_

Before I could step one foot inside Alice was at the door. She was wearing a black dress very simple almost pixie like. I smiled at that thought. (all pics on profile)

"HEY BELLA!!! Edward everything is ready, c'mon I'll show you the way"

"Alice I'm not dumb, now go wait with the others." he slightly growled. she glared at him. Probably yelling at him in her thoughts because he still was growling. Then she disappeared. "lets go" he gently pulled me in and led the way.

The house, Our home wow that's going take me some time to get used to, was so overwhelming. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. The first room we walked into was a fairly small family room it was so cozy. There was a white couch and a brick fire place. glass side tables, red and white roses every where and a book shelf. I've never been in a cabin like this before. But calling it a cabin just puts it to shame. I'm just going to stick with home. I looked up at Edward who was watching me take in the room.

"welcome to our home Bella" he smiled and he kissed me. I could get used to this faster then I thought, when he finally let me go after what felt like hours of just pure love between the two of us, I was so light headed. I must have been to caught up in the moment I forgot to breathe. Edward just held me close and led me to the next room. Which was the kitchen. It was huge! I didn't see why we would need a kitchen. I'm the only one who eats and that will stop very soon if I'm going to become one of the Cullen's. Then we headed to what I would call the grand family room because I've never seen any room so big and beautiful in my life. In the back was Edwards piano. there were some roses around the room with a few lit candles. This was definitely the work of Alice.

"Happy Birthday Bella" Esme came to me and embraced me in a motherly hug. She was wearing a purple strapless dress with a bow on it. Next was Carlisle who said the same as Esme and hugged me as well.

"Happy birthday Bella! So what do you think? Beautiful huh? And I love the dress. I didn't think you could pick out something so beautiful" Alice said as if she was shocked.

"Thanks Alice, but my mom gave me the dress for my birthday"

"I know I'm just happy you wore it" she smiled and every one started to laugh. That's when I heard Emmett's roaring laugh.

"Emmett?!" I was excited to see him but I would just have to wait a few more minutes. because next in line was Jasper. he took my hand and shook it.

"Bella." He nodded once when he said my name. I just smiled, because I didn't know what to say. I still don't see why he is so distant from me even after what happened with James. I thought he'd be able to handle being around me.

Next was Rosalie, to be honest I was sort of nervous maybe even a bit scared. She was wearing a skin tight red halter dress. She just looked at me for a good minute and said "Happy birthday Bella, you look beautiful." I was in shock!! Did Rosalie, of all people Rosalie; the goddess of beauty just say I looked beautiful??!!! All I could do was smile.

"Thanks Rosalie." I looked at Edward he seemed very pleased.

"Ok ok enough hogging Bella it's my turn." I knew exactly who that was.

"Emmett!!" I said with so much excitement.

"Happy birthday little sis!! Wow Bella who knew you could look so HOT!" I started to blush when he turned to Edward and said. "Guess your gunna want the party to end soon, Huh Eddie!" He started to laugh so hard I blushed even more. Rosalie then slapped him upside the head.

"Emmett that's not polite" Esme said. He controlled his laughing. Edward was growling.

"Whoa take it easy Edward I was only kidding." He then winked at Edward and I heard his growl become more threatening and Rosalie just slapped him again.

"Okay that's enough, time for presents, oh and Esme made this cake just for you. Do you like it?" Alice asked me

"It's beautiful thank you Esme. But you guys don't even eat and that cake can feed about 50" I said then looked at Edward he smiled tying to hold back a laugh.

"Your welcome Bella" Esme said to me then she looked at Alice and nodded once.

"Okay Bella presents first. This one is from Rosalie and Jasper." I opened the gift and it was a laptop.

"It's so you can stay in touch with your mom better." Rosalie said. Wow she's really easing up on me. I smiled and thanked both of them. The next gift was from Emmett and Alice. I could only imagine what it was. When I opened it I found a video camera.

"Thanks Emmett, thank you Alice." I said and put it down.

"Now we can catch you falling on video." Emmett said and laughed Rosalie slapped him again. Edward handed me a small bag.

"It's just one last gift from me for the night." He said smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Yeah until we leave!" Emmett said laughing, this time Rosalie punched him in the arm

"Cut it out Emmett!" She growled. I was blushing a deep pink almost red, I could feel the heat burning my face. I reached into the bag and pulled out a blank cd.

"You made me a cd?" I asked.

"Yes, it has all the songs I've ever played for you and some new ones."

"Thank you" I said smiling and I reached up to kiss him.

I heard Emmett start to say something like "oh get a room" but I could barely hear over what I was sure was Rosalie growling. I let go of Edward and smiled. I looked at every one and smiled.

"Thank you so much." I said then Carlisle cleared his thought and spoke.

"Bella you are and forever more will be apart of this family, Vampire or not. We each love you so much and would like to give you this." He held out a small silver box. I looked up at Edward and he was serious. I looked at every one else and they were all serious. But in each of their faces I could see a faint smile. I reached out for the box and I started to unwrap the box, when I had one last piece to rip off I cut my finger.

"Ouch-paper cut." I dropped the box and squeezed my finger. That was a mistake.

When I squeezed my finger and a drop of blood started to show. I looked up in panic. Jasper was in a crouch growling, I looked at Edward he was right in front of me in a protective crouch growling back at Jasper. Alice, Emmett and Carlisle are trying to hold back Jasper and calm him down. I could see the onyx in his eyes.

Rosalie and Edward in front of me ready to fight. Esme was covering her mouth to keep from breathing. I will never forget the look on her face, it was like she couldn't stand to be around me. Something on the floor near Esme caught my eye I looked and for a second it seemed like everything that was going on around me didn't exist. I looked at the small object. I was to frozen with shock, I wanted to move to grab it. but I knew exactly what it was.

Carlisle had given me a necklace. With a small crest on it, the Cullen crest. I was almost in tears when I heard Edward "BELLA C'MON!!!" And next thing I knew I was in the forest with him.


	5. I'm sorry, I Love You

_**Author's Note: As always, we own nothing that you recognize. Stephanie owns everything you do. Thank You for the reviews & adding us to your favorites. It makes us happy which means a better story. Let us know what you think.**_

Chapter 5: I'm sorry, I love you

"Bella I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry." I could see it in his eyes, he wanted to cry. But he couldn't.

"Edward it's okay nothing happened. What just happened in there with Jasper was nothing." I was trying to calm him down.

"Bella he could have hurt you"

"But he didn't"

"They are going home then you and I can go back inside and we can talk there"

"No we can't because there is nothing to talk about because nothing happened"

"Bella please" I didn't say anything else. I could see the pain in his eyes. Almost as much pain as I saw in Esme's. After a few minutes. We headed back at human speed, just to be sure. And when we got back home, the scenery looked the same. It seemed as if nothing happened. We sat in the small family room and he held me close he put his cold lips in my hear and started to talk.

"Bella I'm sorry, I don't know why Jasper reacted like that. I'm sorry." my face was bared in his chest I turned slightly to speak clearly.

"Edward I said it was okay nothing happened. Stop saying you're sorry. There is nothing to be sorry about." He was frozen, I wish I could see his face. To know what he was thinking.

"Lets get you to bed." He said after we sat there for about an hour.

"What about Charlie?"

"Alice already called him. He said it was okay for you to stay the weekend."

"Okay." Then he picked me up and carried me to the master bed room.

Inside was a king sized bed and red roses and candles spread around the room. The furniture looked old fashioned.

"Do you like it?" He asked me.

"Yes it's beautiful. Alice did a great job."

"Actually I took care of this room"

"It's beautiful Edward. I love it, I love you"

"I love you too Bella." He laid me on the bed and he kissed me softly on the lips.

"Umm Edward can I change first? Wait I don't have any clothes with me."

"It's okay, there are some clothes Alice bought for you in the bathroom."

"Oh okay" I got up and headed for the bathroom. Once I was in there I locked the door and looked on the counter. There was a black lace nighty. I looked at the tag and it was in French. It was simple and if I had a choice, I think even I would get this. So I quickly changed into it and headed back to bed. Edward was waiting for me. I slid under the covers and he proceeded to kiss me.

When I thought we were starting to get a head of our selves he didn't stop. He pulled me closer to him. And he even got under the cover to be closer to me. He wrapped my leg around his waist and kissed me more passionately. I was getting light headed because I kept forgetting to breathe and his sweet sent made me dizzy in a good way. I wanted more.

****************************************************************************************

Edward and I crossed the line last night and I knew we did. He laid there playing with my hair saying he loved me and was sorry. I was too sleepy to fight with him about being sorry. He started humming my lullaby and whispered one last time.

"I love you, always, no matter what, I'm sorry, I love you." He sounded so helpless as he held me tight and hummed my lullaby, when he was done he whispered "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I whispered as I drifted off.

Next thing I knew, I was in the woods again Edward was holding me saying he loved me and he couldn't live without me then he growled and crouched down in a defensive way between me and some kind of animal. I tried to see what it was but Edward wouldn't let me. I was beginning to shake. I was scared, I didn't want to lose him. That's when I caught a glimpse of what was growling other then Edward. It was the same russet wolf as before. The wolf looked at me, and all I could think about was Jacob. I heard Edward growl even more threateningly and pushed me further behind him. I heard the wolf snarl then bark. I screamed.

That's when I woke up in a sweat screaming and crying. I was waiting for Edward to ask me what was wrong, But he never did. I kept my eyes closed I reached back and tried and failed to feel him behind me. 'Maybe he was with his family discussing last night I'll wait for him here..' After half an hour I sat up, 'What's taking so long?' I was getting anxious. I laid back down and reached for Edwards pillow hoping his scent was on it when something fell off the bed.

I got up to see what had fallen. There was an envelope with my name in Edwards hand writing. I opened it and found the necklace the Cullen's gave me last night. I put it on, and I felt like part of the family except for one obvious detail. I grabbed the note inside the envelope and read aloud to myself.

"Dearest Bella,

I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you wake up and apologize to you for letting things get so out of hand last night. I crossed a line that I should never have crossed.

I know that by now you know that I'm gone, but I didn't go alone. My family & I have left. Forever. We won't bother you again. I'm sorry to do this to you in this way, but it seems like the best way.

Don't worry about the house or your car. They are completely paid for. In this envelope is also some money and a credit card. Use both in whatever ways you wish. Save it for emergencies or college or anything you want. Just know that there will always be money there for you, whether you decide to use it or not. It will always be available to you. I just want to make sure you're taken care of and give you a chance for a better future.

Everything that happened last night made me realize that I can't stay with you. You don't belong in my world. I should never have let things get this far. I should never have dragged you into my world.

I'll always love you, of course, but I know that I'm not good enough for you. Nothing could ever make me good enough for you. Do know that you have forever changed me. I will never forget you or ever stop loving you. However, I do hope that time will heal your wounds and allow you to forget me. I wish you only the best that life has to offer. I wish for you to move on with your life, fall in love, get married, have children of your own, and someday, grow old surrounded by your loved ones. All of the things that I could never give you.

I can make you one last promise. I promise that this will be the last time you will see or hear for me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this ever again. I won't put you in danger again. You can go on with your life without any more interference from me. It will be as if I never existed.

In return, I beg you for one last promise from you. Please don't so anything reckless or stupid. I'm thinking of Charlie. He still needs you. Take care of yourself…for him.

Forever Yours,

Edward "

I began to shake. My chest started to cave in. I couldn't breathe, "He's gone." I started to feel dizzy, "They're gone." I wanted to cry but I couldn't breathe I felt like I was choking. I was getting light headed. I sat on the bed. "They left me." I wanted scream but couldn't get enough air to do it. I laid down and wrapped my arms around my chest trying to hold my self together, trying to breathe. That's when every thing went black.

_**Remember, pressing that green button makes us happy. Please review. :)**_


	6. The Wolf

I woke up to the rain hitting the window and thunder rumbling in the sky above the house. It shook the entire house. I looked around, in hopes that it was just a nightmare, but I was alone. I didn't know how long it had been since…well, since...I couldn't bring myself to think it. I got up and put on a robe that was laying on a chair. I decided to walk around the house, since I still haven't seen every thing inside. There were 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, the family room, the grand room, an office/den area, and the kitchen. Since I didn't know how long it had been since the last time I had eaten. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and settled on the couch. I was flipping through the channels only to find that nothing good was on. Nothing that was distracting enough. I was unconsciously playing with my crest and let my mind drift to how each of the Cullens wore theirs. Carlisle had a ring, Esme had a bracelet, Rosalie a necklace that was 3 times the size of mine, Emmett wore his on a leather strap around his wrist, Alice had a necklace but was on a ribbon, Jasper's was on a leather strap like Emmett and E-E-ugh. It hurt so much to think his name. I wrapped my arms around my torso to hold myself together. When I felt like I had enough strength, I let go and got up. I walked over to the window to find that it was still raining. I stood there for what seemed like forever. Eventually, I started to feel tired again, so I finished my glass of orange juice and started to walk away, when something in the window caught my eye. It was some kind of animal but I couldn't tell what it was because of the way the rain was hitting the glass. I shook my head, 'it must have been a deer' I told myself unconvincingly. Something was so familiar about that animal. I don't know what but there was something.

I laid back down and couldn't sleep. Something felt very out of place. I got up, still in the robe from before and checked every room in the house again to make sure everything was alright. I wanted to take a shower but I never brought any clothes with me. I went to my room and looked in the closet. It was half full of clothes for me. 'Alice,' I thought, knowing she was solely responsible for this. I was surprised to find some of my own clothes from Charlie's place-"CHARLIE!!!" He must think I'm with Alice at the 'slumber party' this weekend. That would explain the clothes. I grabbed a pair of black yoga pants and a plain white t-shirt and took a quick shower. I wasn't sure what to do about Charlie. I couldn't go back to his house. Not any more. 'I can't leave here, this is my home.' But I have to tell him something. Something he can't trace back here. I decided to write him a letter. It read,

"Dear Charlie,

I'm sorry to do this to you in this way, but I'm gone. This just isn't the right home for me. I'm not going to Jacksonville or Phoenix. I really don't think of either of those as home.

Please don't look for me. I need some space, to kind of figure out who I am & what I want from life. I don't know when I'll come back to see you.

Hearing the Cullens say they were leaving made me realize that I can't stay here. I can say that I didn't go with them. I can swear that to you. You know Carlisle well enough to know that he would never let me go with them without talking to you and getting your consent first.

You should know that I don't regret moving to Forks. It is the best thing that I have ever done. I got to be with you; I've made some of the most amazing friends ever; and I found love. I could never in a million years regret it; even if I got some bumps and bruises along the way.

I hope that someday you can forgive me for this. And please pass this information along to Renee. I'm sorry to leave you to do that.

Please know that I don't mean to hurt you or upset you in any way, but I have to follow my heart. Please know that I love you and that you will never be far from my thoughts.

Please forgive me.

Forever your daughter,

Bella"

I took it to his home while he was still at work and grabbed the rest of my stuff, so he would believe that I had left on my own. I knew he would be upset that I didn't say anything to his face, that I just left a letter, but I knew he had to hear it from me and I couldn't bear to tell him. What would he have do when he found out the best doctor Forks had ever seen, had left, taking his entire family with him. Would he believe that I had gone with them, if they had wanted me.

That night I laid in bed clutching his pillow. His scent still lingered on it, as if he had just been there. I cried myself to sleep. Once I woke up, I was covered in sweat and screaming. This dream was different then the on a few nights ago. 'I was in the woods again. This time, however, I was alone. I could see my new home from where I stood. I heard something in the bushes just behind me. "Hello?" no answer. I started to panic. Then Jacob came out.

"Bella?"

"Jacob!" I ran to hug him but he put his hands up in a defensive way. I froze. He started talking, repeating everything he had said to me the morning of my birthday. I couldn't breathe. I wanted to cry. I couldn't lose Jacob too! Suddenly he stopped talking. He looked scared maybe it was more like angry, then he ran into the bushes. I chased after him "Jacob!! Jacob!! Jaco-" I was stopped by a giant russet wolf. I wanted to scream for help, but who would hear me? I wanted to run, but my feet wouldn't move. The wolf took one step towards me and it sniffed me. I finally screamed and took off running towards the house. I didn't look back until I reached the house. I looked back to see where the wolf was. He was right there, where the trees cleared. As I moved my hand towards the knob, the wolf growled at me. It looked me in the eyes and all I could think about was Jacob. It started towards me again. I screamed again and opened the door-' that's when I woke up. I got up and got a glass of orange juice. I walked towards the window, still in the same robe. It wasn't raining as bad today. That was when I saw the animal again. I was sure I had seen it. I ran outside, not caring about what I was wearing. But, when I got out side, it wasn't there. I just stood there. "Am I going crazy?"


	7. Jacob

**A/N: We don't own anything. Please review & tell people about us. Thanks L :**

* * *

It had been about 3 weeks since I dropped the letter off at Charlie's. I hadn't heard from anyone. Not that I expected anyone to contact me. I've been seeing the animal every day, Always at about the same time. I have nightmares every night now, sometimes a few things change, but I always wake up screaming, clutching to his pillow. The only difference know is that his scent was gone.

It was about 5pm and I was bored, so I took a shower before I started dinner. Shortly after I got out I thought heard a knock on the door. But I thought nothing of it, ' no one knows where this place is. Or that it even exists. It's nothing, I'm just hearing things'. I got dressed then I heard banging on the door this time. I ran to the door and I looked to see who it was.

"Jake?" I opened the door.

"Bella?"

"Jacob!!" I half screamed in excitement. I hadn't seen him since my birthday. To be honest, I really hadn't seen anyone since my birthday. "Come in, what are you doing here? How'd you find the house?"

"Bella I need to talk to you." He sounded serious.

"Cant you answer one of my questions?"

"Sure sure, I know these woods very well Bella. It wasn't hard for me to find. I also saw you outside about 3 weeks ago. You looked awful. But that's not why I came here" he was serious again.

"Then what is it? Did Charlie get to you?"

"No, Charlie doesn't know I know where you are. But he's very upset your gone. Bella what are you doing in the woods. Its very dangerous out here."

I didn't say anything about it being dangerous.

"You let me deal with Charlie, I can handle myself."

"Sure, sure. But I really need to talk to you Bella. This isn't about anyone but you and me." I was confused. "Bella, remember when I told you I couldn't be your friend any more?"

"Yeah the morning of my birthday."

"Well I found a loop hole. They can't stop you from knowing if you guess."

"Guess? Jake what are you talking about? Who is 'they'?" He wasn't making sense.

"They are the guys who are holding me back, but that's beside the point. Bella I need you to remember what I told you the very first day we hung out. Down a la push beach."

I remembered that day very well. That was the day he told me the stories, about the Quileutes and the Cullens.

"Okay I remember."

"Good. What was the very first thing I told you about the tribe?"

"You said something about the tribe being descendants from wolfs, then more stuff about the enemy clan, and a treaty."

"Okay good, now focus on the tribe" I was thinking really hard but I didn't understand what he wanted me to figure out.

"I can't."

"UGH BELLA!! I need you to think. What is so specific about that? Think Bella, you know this!" He was yelling and shaking.

"Jake calm down, you're shaking" I looked at him and he sighed in frustration.

"Please Bella I need you to guess." I closed my eyes and tried to remember every detail from when I first met Jacob. My mind drifted off and I started to think about the nightmares and the animal outside my home I opened my eyes, shocked. Jacob was right in front of me staring me in the eyes. "Bella?" I was frozen, he shook me "Bella!" I could feel him shaking.

"You're the wolf" I whispered. He sighed pleased and whispered,

"Yes," he sat down next to me, "breathe Bella" I took in a big gasp of air. I was in shock. My best friend was a wolf.

"You're a wolf" I looked at him.

"Werewolf"

"Werewolf?" I couldn't believe it. My best friend was a werewolf!

"So, when you say you saw me 3 weeks ago, how exactly did you see me? Did I see you?"

"Yes you saw me, in my wolf form."

"Your the wolf I've been seeing? And dreaming of?"

"So you've been dreaming about me?" He said jokingly with a big grin on his face.

"More like nightmares."

"Oh." The grin disappeared. "Bella, do you think I'm a monster?" I didn't answer "You do, don't you? It's ok, I'll go." He sounded so upset.

"Don't leave, please stay. For me," I begged him.

"Okay." I saw the corner of his lip rise up into a half smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"Eh, I'm okay"

"You sure? I'll go make some food. Does eggs sound good?"

"Sure sure." We ate dinner and talked the rest of the night till about 2 am.

"Wow Jake, shouldn't you be getting home? Billy must be worried"

"Nah, it's cool. He knows I'm out here with you, he knows everything. And don't worry, he isn't going to tell Charlie." I smiled in relief.

"Wow I'm really tired" I yawned.

"Get some rest. Um Bella, where do you want me to sleep?" I thought about it for a minute. I don't want him to be far away. But it might be weird to ask him to sleep in my bed with me? He might leave, but it's worth a try.

"How about with me? I've been having nightmares and maybe all I need is someone there to make me relax and feel safe. And maybe I won't have them." I explained before he got the wrong idea.

"Alright." I saw his face light up. I knew what he was thinking and I thought about saying something, but he might leave if I do say something. So he crawled into the bed after me, and I fell asleep rather quickly and it was the first night I didn't have a nightmare since my birthday.

* * *

**How do you like it so far? Review! PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON....C'mon you know you want to!! **


	8. What Do You Want To Do Today

**A/N: We own nothing other than some twilight mechandice. Sorry this chapter is so sort but we had so few reviews the first part of the week that we didnt really have a lot of inspiration. We would like to thank jacky-cullen, nissa090, Mercedes-Amber & i-heart-sparkly-things for their reviews, we were actuakky able to come up with something thanks to them.**

* * *

When I woke up Jacob wasn't next to me. I was scared that I made last night up, and was just a dream.

"Jacob?" I called out to see if yesterday was real or my imagination.

"I'm in the kitchen" He answered. Whew…I wasn't dreaming. I got up and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Bella, did you sleep well?" he said smiling.

"Er morning Jake. Yeah no nightmare, thank you for staying with me."

"My pleasure Bella" after that we ate. Jacob was an amazing cook. but not as good as Esme. He made me eggs and French toast. When we finished he asked me, "What would you like to do today Bella, I'm all yours."

"Well I've been staying in this house for a few weeks now. Last time I left was when I dropped off the letter at Charlie's when he was at work."

"Would you like to meet the pack?"

"What if they don't like me?"

"Why wouldn't they?" He looked at me confused.

"They didn't want me to know about them in the first place." I stated.

"It's okay Bella, you'll be safe as long as I'm around." Last time some one told me I'd be safe with them in my life, they left. The pain came back in my chest it started to feel as if it was caving in. I wrapped my arm around my body. I shook my head.

"Okay, I'll go as long as your there." He smiled at me. I got ready and we left. We drove the Ferrari, well Jacob did he seemed so egger to.

"Jake what if Charlie's there with your dad?" I had forgotten to ask.

"Billy and Charlie are out on a fishing trip, they'll be back tomorrow evening."

"They are?"

"Yeah it's the only way Billy can keep Charlie from looking for you."

"Really?"

"Yes Bella." Wow, even Billy respects my privacy, I smiled. We arrived at Jacobs house and we went inside. "I'll be right back Bella." And he went out the back door. When he came back he said "Okay they'll be here soon." I suddenly got nervous. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, my guess was that it's the pack.

* * *

**Remember, reviews = inspiration= longer chapters, so tell us what you think? **


	9. It's a wolf thing!

**A/N: WE DO NOT OWN ANY THING BUT SOME MERCHINDICE. Thank you all for the reviews, keep'em commin. L :**

* * *

4 Really big half naked guys came into the room. Their eyes went straight to me. One right away said, "What have you done Jacob! Why can't you just fallow the rules?!"

Another said, "What is _**she**_ doing here? Is _**she**_ more important to you then the tribe?"

"She **is** important to me, just as much as the tribe!" Jacob defended.

"This **leech-lover** is important to you?!" He was shaking.

"Don't talk about her like that!!" Jacob growled.

"Calm down Paul!" The tallest one ordered. Paul didn't seem to calm down, he was still shaking. I heard Jacob growl, he was shaking too.

"Did you tell her Jacob?" The tall one asked.

"I didn't tell her Sam!"

"Then what is she doing here?" Paul growled, Shaking even worse then before.

"Paul go outside!" Sam ordered. And Paul jumped out the window and through it I saw a glimpse of a dark silver furred wolf in the same place Paul was just standing. I looked up at Jacob and I saw his lips curl up over his teeth. He then jumped out of the window. He was in mid-air when I didn't see him any more but I saw a wolf. The same russet brown wolf as in my dreams and outside of my home. That's when Sam stood in front of me.

"Take her to Emily's." He ordered the two who were standing there the whole time.

"NO, I'M STAYING HERE" I finally choked out. But neither of them listened to me. They grabbed me by my arms and took me out the back door. I tried to break free but they didn't budge. Once we were outside I heard barking and growling. "JACOB!!!!" I cried out.

"Calm down, Sam will deal with them." One of them said as he put me in the passenger seat of my car. "Car keys?"

"No way Seth, I'm driving." he said sticking out his arm for my keys. I handed them to him. Seth got into the back seat and we drove off. The one driving looked over at me. "I'm Jared, sorry Bella but I can't take you back."

"Why?"

"Because I can't, It sucks it had to be like this Bella."

"Don't scare her."

"Who's Emily?"

"She's Sam's Fiancée, Just don't stare." I gave him a confused look. "like you did back there when you saw the guys shift, trust me. Sam hates it when someone stares. So just don't. You'll know what I mean later." I didn't bother to talk any more. I was to worried about Jacob. When we pulled up I jumped out of the car and tried to run back, but with my luck I tripped over a rock. Seth caught me before I fell and hit my head. Then he led me to the house.

The house was so small, I wasn't sure if we could all fit inside. Jared didn't even knock, he just walked in. I fallowed with Seth behind me making sure I didn't try to run again.

"In here" a soft voice called as we walked into the kitchen. Seth and Jared immediately sat at the table and I stood against the wall. I couldn't sit, not when Jacob cold be getting hurt.

"So what are you cooking? It smells good!" Seth said rubbing his stomach.

"Muffins, you're right on time too. I'm just about to take them out of the oven."

"Sweet!" The way he said 'sweet' reminded me of Emmett. I held my necklace, and tried not to cry.

"So, where's your brothers?" At first I didn't understand why she called them brothers but then I remembered that they are a pack, and a pack is like a family.

"Oh, Sam's taking care of Paul and Jacob." Jared stated.

"What did Paul do now?" How'd she know it was Paul who started something. Maybe he's like Emmett too, always getting in trouble. I quietly sighed, I missed my big bro.

"Paul kind of flipped his lid when we meet up with Jacob at his house." Seth said while slightly laughing.

"Why?" she asked while turning around. That's when I saw her face, and I knew what they meant now when they said not to stare. She had scars on the right side of her face. Starting at about her hair line, her right eyes seemed to be a bit slanted at the end because of the scars. They looked like they were from a while back, but I knew not to stare so I quickly looked down.

"Oh I'm so sorry. Jared, who is this?" she said sweetly.

"This is Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter" Seth answered her rather quickly.

"The one Jacob's always talking about" Jared added.

"Hello Bella, I'm Emily. Does your father know you're here?" I paused before answering her.

"No, he doesn't know. Please don't tell him." I said quietly

"Don't worry dear, I won't say a word." I looked up at her and she smiled.

"I bet you Paul will teach Jacob a lesson, and get a good bite at him" Jared said towards Seth.

"Yeah right, did you not see what Jacob did back there? He shifted in mid-air, Sam hasn't even done that yet."

"So what, you know how Paul gets, I bet you Jacob wont even get a scratch on him." Seth then laughed.

"Yeah right!! Gimmie 10 bucks on Jacob, Paul doesn't have as much talent as he does. Paul wont be able to get a bite in." Once again the way they acted toward each other reminded me of the Cullens, Emmett and Jasper to be exact.

"You're on, easiest $10 I've ever made." Jared said. Right as Sam, Jacob, and Paul walked in. Sam went straight towards Emily and he wrapped his arms around her waist. I turned around to give them their privacy. I looked at Jacob and gave him a hug, I didn't want to let go.

"I'm fine Bella." He answered my question before I could even ask him.

"Oh get a room" Jared said towards Sam and Emily.

"Or, you can get out." Sam said with out taking his eyes off of Emily. Paul walked past Jacob and sat down between Jared and Seth.

"Jacob and Bella should get a room too." Paul said as he sat down. I then felt Jacobs chest shaking, he was GROWLING at Paul!

"AWE MAN" I heard Jared say.

"What?!" Paul snapped

"Jared owes me $10" Seth said with a huge grin on his face. I looked back at Jacob.

"Don't worry he'll be fine by tonight." It's as if he was reading my mind. I took a deep breath in.

"What do you mean by tonight, look at his arm." I said quiet enough so only Jacob could hear me.

"It's a wolf thing, I'll explain later."

"So Bella, Where have you been these past few weeks?" Sam asked.

"Jacob didn't tell you?" I said confused.

"Apparently not" Jared said

"She's been living in the woods-" Jacob said quickly

"Are you crazy? The woods aren't safe" Sam said towards me.

"She was in a cabin out there, I made sure every day she was safe." Jacob said before I could even think of a reply to Sam. When Jacob said that I remembered the first few times I had seen him in my dreams, then outside of my home.

"So how did Jakey here spill the beans?" Paul asked.

"He didn't, I guessed." I said before Jacob could. The room was silent for a few seconds which seemed like hours.

"Well if she guessed, then Jacob didn't break any rules." Sam said towards Paul.

"Maybe we should be heading home." Jacob told me. So I nodded and as we headed out the kitchen door I turned around.

"Wait, err… Do you guys want to come over tonight?" I asked quickly, every one looked at Sam.

"Sure, we'll be there." Sam said.

"Oh Bella, would you like me to come over early to help make some food. I know my boys, they will be hungry." Emily said with a smile.

"Yeah, thanks." Then Jacob and I went home.

Jacob walked me over to the passenger seat, then opened the door. It was all to much, everything about today reminded me of them. He sat in the drivers seat and we headed home, as he told me what he meant by 'he'll be fine by tonight'.

"That was nice of you." Jacob said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Err, thanks. I thought they ought to get to know me." He smiled and we headed inside.

Sam called Jacob to pick up Emily, because no one knew the exact location of the house. And like she said she would, she came early. She helped me make their favorite, spaghetti and meatballs. We also made them apple pie. Jacob left to pick op the guys, I knew that he just wanted Emily and I to get to know each other.

"So Bella, I hear you dated a Cullen."

"Yeah" I said quietly, as I tried not to wrap my arms around my body.

"So that makes you a 'Vampire Girl'"

"Yeah, I guess it does. And you're the "Wolf Girl'" She laughed when I said that. I was on her right side, so I tried no to look at her to much because I knew I would stare. So I would take quick glances at her while she talked. There was a few minutes of silence then she started to talk.

"He hates him self every day for it." At first I was sure of what she was talking about.

"Sam and I, were on a vacation, a while back. We had gone out to my parents cabin. So we were just sitting there, he was holding me and I felt his cheeks they were really hot. I asked him if he was feeling sick, he said no and that he felt better then ever. I told him that we should head to a hospital because he was getting hotter, I was getting worried. But he didn't see the need because he 'felt fine'. We got into an argument and he shifted. I should've been scared, but I was worried because I didn't know what was going on. I kept saying 'Sam calm down, Sam calm down' and I went to place my hand on his face and he snapped at me. Then he jumped out the back door. I ran to the bathroom and I cleaned up the blood. And I started to cry. I didn't know what was going on. And I didn't think he knew either.-" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"-I stayed, at the cabin for a few days. And Sam never came back. Until I went to sleep one night, as I was locking the front door Sam showed up. He was so upset with him self I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to give him a hug, hold him and tell him everything was okay. But when he looked me in the eyes, I could see the pain worsen in his. All he could say was 'I'm so sorry'. I told him not to worry, but he insisted we headed back to La Push that night. So we did, and again I didn't see him for a few days. When he came over to my home he told me everything. And I told him it was nothing, that I loved him and it was an accident."

I didn't know what to say to her, or how to react. All I could think about was what she had told him 'it was nothing, that I loved him and it was an accident'. Those few words reminded me of my love. The one who said he loved me, but left me. I again tried not to cry or wrap my arms around my body. And I was so thankful that Jacob and the rest of the guys cam in at that moment.

* * *

**QUICK REMINDER: THE LESS REVIEWS WE GET, THE SHORTER THE CHAPTER. L : (------thats and edward smile)**


	10. Football & Bruises

**A/N: Okay we didn't that many reviews for the last chapter. And that made us really sad : ( but I had already written this. And cutting it in half would be pointless and dissappointing. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review this chapter. This is my personal favorite chapter and I want to know what you think. Now on with the story... L :**

* * *

I saw the look on each of their faces. It was if the food had burnt or went rotten. The only face with out this look was Jacobs. Sam went straight for Emily, and gave her a kiss and a hug.

"Thanks for coming guys." I said.

"Food smells great Bella!"

"Thanks Seth." Every one then tried to sit at the table. I saw we weren't going to have enough room but Sam said he would stand and so did Jacob, while Emily and I cleaned.

"So Bella, why did you stay out here and not with Charlie. Don't get me wrong or anything, this is a nice place but Charlie's place wasn't so…. Exclusive." Seth said as he was putting more spaghetti on his plate, I saw Jacob give him a look. I really didn't know how to answer him, without thinking about _him_ so I came up with a quick lie.

"Well I'm 18 now, and I decided I needed to find myself." I said quietly and I tried not to cry, again.

"Cool!" Seth said enthusiastically. I couldn't help but slightly smile. I told Emily to go ahead and eat, while I washed the last of the dishes. Jacob then offered to help me, I said no but he didn't pay attention.

"You wash, I'll rinse." He said with my favorite smile. While we were washing Paul started talking and it was freaking me out.

"Bella-Bella-Bella…." I turned around to look at him, he was standing about 8 feet away from me. "Have you ever heard of 'Little Red Riding Hood'?"

"Yeah, why?" He took a step closer to me, making him only 6 feet away from me.

"And you know the story of 'Hansel & Gretal'?"

"Mmhhmmm" another step, 4 feet.

"The you should know it's not so safe for girls to be alone in the woods." He had a smirk on his face and it was scaring me. Why wasn't Jacob saying something to make Paul stop?! He took another step closer to me, 2 feet. I grabbed the nearest object to me and swung with all my strength.

"AAOOOUUCCHHH"

"Dang Bella!!" I heard Seth say laughing. I looked over at Jacob and he was laughing so hard he was holding his sides, Sam was even laughing. I looked at what I was holding in my hands, It was a pan. It was totally dented in, I looked up at Paul who was cradling his shoulder.

"Told you not to do it Paul, I warned you!" Jacob said as he was gasping for air.

"You knew?!"

"Well yeah, why do you think I didn't react to him being so close to you. I knew he wouldn't hurt you, I warned him in two ways. 1- Not to do it. 2- If he hurt you I'd rip his tale off while he was sleeping."

"Wow Bella, who knew you had such strength!" Seth said.

"I wouldn't doubt it, she runs with vampires remember?!" Jared said. I looked down and this time I did wrap my arms around my body, and so did some one else.

"Shut up Jared!" Jacob said as he held me tight.

"No it's fine." I wanted to do nothing but cry, but I knew I shouldn't because I didn't want to worry my guests.

"Awe Bella, it's okay" I heard Seth say as another pair of arms wrapped around me. This made me actually have a mood swing, I was giggling. Imagine 2 half naked, beautiful guys hugging me. "What's so funny?" Seth asked.

"Oh nothing, just a thought" Come to think of it, the thought reminded me of Emmett. Because he would be the one to think about this kind of stuff. I had an Emmett moment. This made me sad but laugh a little more, he would be so proud.****Once the pack left Jacob said he'd stay with me again, only If I wanted him to. And obviously I did. We sat in bed just talking, again.

"So how did Sam and Emily meet?" I wanted to know, because of the way he loved her so much, they must have known each other since they were kids.

"Well it's a really long story."

"Just tell me the basics" I really wanted to know, the love he has in his eyes for her reminded me of the love I used to see in E-Ed-ugh. I couldn't even bring my self to think his name.

"Okay. Well about 2 years ago Emily came to La Push to visit family. And we had a big bon fire, that's where Sam saw her for the first time. He says he felt like gravity was pulling him towards her. And he says that when he first shifted that the pull was much stronger, he asked the elders about it and they say he imprinted." He kind of looked sad as he was talking about this 'imprint' thing.

"So have you imprinted yet?" He was quiet "Jake?"

"No." He sounded so sad. So I leaned over and gave him a really strong hug.

"Thanks Bella. Hey aren't you hot?"

"No, why?"

"Well, ever since the first day I saw you outside. You've been wearing nothing but long sleeves, or zip up hoodies. And well I'm always hot because it runs through my blood, I can barely tell the temperature outside. Is it cold?" I could tell he was confused, I had to come up with a simple lie.

"No, I'm just really comfortable." he nodded.

"Okay."

"So you ready for bed? I'm tired." I said as I got up from the bed to go change into pajamas, I yawned and Stretched.

"What the?! BELLA!! What happened?!!?" Jacob yelled.

'Shi-' I forgot about that. I shouldn't have stretched in front of Jacob, that was a stupid mistake.

"BELLA!!" He growled this time.

"Yeah?" I said like I didn't know what he was talking about.

"What the HELL happened to you?!"

"Nothing." I walked quickly to the bathroom and tried to shut the door. But Jacob was stopping it with his foot.

"Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell happened? Where did you get so many bruises from?" I couldn't look him in the eyes, the pain was coming back to me. I wanted to hold my self together. "LOOK AT ME" He growled. I slowly looked up with tears in my eyes. "What happened to you?" I let go of the door and fell back and leaned against the wall. I slid down to the floor and started to shake and cry. Remembering that beautiful night I had spent with the love of my life. Jacob ran over to me and held me tight. "Bella, will you please tell me what happened?" I just shook my head no. "Will you tell me when you're ready?" I just nodded yes. I was crying to much I could barely catch my breath. Jacob just held me close to him, as we sat on the bathroom floor. I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning in bed, alone. But then Jacob came in the room holding breakfast for me.

"Morning Bella. I made you eggs with side of toast." He smiled a cute smile.

"Thanks Jake."

"So Seth called already, he wanted to know if he could come over. I told him I'll ask you and get back to him." I smiled

"Sure, sure. Seth's a cute kid. He's always welcome."

"Great, I'll call him right now." Then Jacob left the room to call Seth. He came over right away. So I prepared a lunch for him and Jacob, I was so full from breakfast.

"This is really good Bella, thanks." Seth said.

"You're welcome. So what would you like to do today?" Seth stroked his chin and made a thinking face.

"Is there any place around here where we can play baseball, or football?"

"Eh-I'm not sure." I said honestly.

"Well there is this once place. I came across a big clearing, when I was looking for you when you first disappeared. It's not that far from here."

"A clearing?" I only knew of one clearing in Forks. "Did the clearing have a big waterfall near it?"

"Yeah! Have you been there before?" I knew exactly what clearing he was talking about.

"yeah, once." I said softly, as I tried not to remember that day. That was the first reason why he said we shouldn't be together, why he wasn't good for me, or my health. I closed my eyes and shook my head and tried to forget about it. There was a quick silence until Seth jumped up and said,

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" I couldn't help but laugh, he reminded me of Emmett when it came to sports.

"Sure, sure. But what are we going to play?"

"Football" I said quickly, I didn't know if I could handle playing baseball there.

"Sweet!" Seth yelled in excitement. Jacob and I just laughed. Both Seth and Jacob went to get a football at the store. I told them to invite the rest of the pack, and Emily so it could be a full game. And Seth was excited about that. While they were gone, I changed into some comfortable jeans and a long sleeved shirt. I sat on the couch waiting for them. I heard a loud roar and I ran to the window, it was Jacob on his motorcycle. I ran outside and he tapped the back of the seat, basically telling me that spot was for me.

"Where are the guys?"

"They're on their way to the clearing, on the way out I showed Seth where it was." I nodded and we headed off to the clearing. That's when I realized that's why the road looked so familiar, it was the same road we took to get to the clearing the first and last time I went. It was the same road that lead to my home. I shut my eyes and buried my head in Jacobs back. Because I was forbidden to remember, but terrified to forget.

When we arrived to the clearing, it looked exactly as it had the first time I was here. Paul, Jared, and Seth were tossing the ball back and forth at an amazing speed. Sam and Emily were laying in the grass holding each other.

"Alright guys, team up!" Seth said jogging over to Jacob and me. "You gunna play Bella?"

"Umm, I'll just sit out for now."

"And I'll keep you company, we can be referees." Emily said walking over to us.

"Sure, why not." I said, thinking about Esme and how we were the 'referees' when we played baseball.***I kept trying not to think about the past and tried to focus on now, this game. Paul tackling Jacob, it looked like it hurt. But it was almost as amazing as vampire baseball. Sure the speed wasn't the exact same but it was a lot faster then human football. Then I heard it, that's when I felt my chest caving in again. Thunder.

* * *

**What do you think?!? Please review, the more reviews means a longer story. So please review because we dont like short chapters either. And a Special Thanks to thew few who did review the last chapter. Now press the green button.....c'mon u know u want to.... L :**


	11. The Truth

**A/N: We don't own anything other then a couple of twilight shirts and accessories. And all we ask of you is to review. We were sad to only get 4 for the last chapter. We hope to get more reviews for this chapter or they WILL become shorter.**

**

* * *

**

My knees started to weaken, I felt like I was going to fall. It started to rain, that's when I did it. I ran towards Jacobs motorcycle, I looked behind me and no one had noticed where I was going. Emily was to caught up in telling Paul and Seth to be careful. I jumped on the bike, Phil showed me how to ride last summer he said not to tell any one. I kick started the bike, with tears building up in my eyes. It only took me one try and the bike was shaking underneath me.

"BELLA!!" I heard Jacob yell.

And I was off, I didn't know where I was going. But I had to get away from the clearing, the pack, from every one. I could barely see where I was going because I was crying to much, I just made sure not to hit anything. The rain was pouring down now, but I kept going, not looking back. The rain was making the road muddy and slippery and the bike was shaking. I could barely keep it balanced because of the mud. I had lost total control of the bike and I fell. The bike on its side going full speed hit a tree and I flew off and was thrown into a pile of mud. And I slid, hitting my head on something hard. I sat there crying, I could barely breathe I felt like my whole world was caving in.

"BELLA!!" I heard someone yell, I didn't care who. "BELLA!!! ARE YOU HURT, BELLA!!!" It was Jacob, he wrapped his arms around me and kept asking me if I was hurt.

I was screaming inside 'YES I'M HURT, THEY LEFT ME.' But I knew that's not what he was asking. I was hyperventilating but then I finally caught my breath.

"BELLA!!" I took a big gasp of air, and let out a scream. " BELLA, DANM-IT SAY SOMETHING!" I had finally got enough strength and air, I pushed Jacob off of me. He let go with out a fight.

"I'm sorry Jake, I just need to be alone. Take me home." I said choppy and in-between cries.

"Okay" He picked me up after I tried and failed to stand on my own. I just closed my eyes, and every thing went black.

By the time I opened my eyes we were nearing my house, I was in someone's arms.

"Bella?" I heard a soft voice say.

"Jacob?" I barely could speak.

"Bella" I could hear relief in his voice.

"Jacob I'm so sorry about your bike." I was whispering.

"It's fine, Bella are you okay?" He asked as he sat me on my bed. He went and grabbed new clothes for me.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I need to be alone." I said so quietly I didn't think he had heard me.

"Are you sure Bella?" I could hear he was worried, and hurt. He placed the clean clothes on the bed next to me.

"Yeah." He then gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead, and left. I didn't bother to change I just curled up into a 'ball' and cried. I blacked out.

When I woke up, the mud on my arms was dry, so I ran a bath. I took so long that I was pruning up. So I decided it was time for me to get out. I did, and got dressed I went and sat on my bed. At the clearing I had realized I would never see my family again, my love; my life would never be the same. So I started to write. This was the only way I could tell them what I never got a chance to. When I was done writing I placed each piece of paper in a box. And I stuffed the box in the back of my closet. I was sitting on the couch thinking about calling Jacob. When I heard a knock on the door. I got up to see who it was, Jacob and Seth.

"Hey Bella" Seth said as he gave me a hug.

"Hey Seth."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah" I lied.

"Hey Bella, sorry we just dropped by like this. Seth really wanted to see you, and I did too."

"It's okay, come in." Seth didn't stay for long. But I asked Jacob to stay with me. I needed to talk to him about a few things.

"Jake, I'm so sorry about the other day-"

"It's okay Bella, you don't need to explain yourself."

"Yes, I do. And not just about the other day, about the bruises too." His face became very serious. "Jake, the first time I went to that clearing was with the Cullens. We… They played baseball, that's why I said we should play football. I didn't want to remember that day for more then just one reason. Being there was to much for me, but I stayed because of you. I wanted to feel like a part of a family again, and I did. But when I heard the thunder and it started to rain, it just became more then I could handle. I'm really sorry about taking your bike Jake, it was just the fastest way out of there for me." I was softly sobbing remembering everything.

"Bella I could care less about the bike, I just want to know if you okay."

"Jake, about the bruises. I…well…the night of my birthday E… Ed…ugh we were together, I think that's one of the main reasons why they left. Because while I was falling asleep all he could say was he was sorry." I looked at Jacobs face I could tell he was disgusted by that thought. "Jake, I'm sorry. I wont tell you any more."

"No, I want to know." I could hear a low growl in his voice.

"Well in the morning when I woke up I didn't notice anything on my body. I was numb from, well the way they left. But when I had gone to take a shower I noticed most of my body was covered in bruises. They hurt, but it didn't matter because nothing hurt as much as the emptiness I felt in my heart. My whole world was gone, that's why I stayed out here, because I couldn't face Charlie, Angela, You. But the worst part was, the morning of my birthday my best friend said he couldn't be my friend anymore. So that's why I couldn't go back, why I've been living out here."

"I'm sorry Bella" he said as he gave me a strong hug. And when he did I just held on tight and cried.

* * *

**Remember to review. L :**


	12. Something's wrong

Jacob never brought up that conversation between us. I thought he might have just forgotten about it. A few days past and I was always around either Jacob, Seth, Emily, or the whole pack. They ate so much I swear I was gaining weight, you couldn't really tell in my face but my stomach was getting a bit of a bump. So I would only wear clothes that was a bit loser. Because knowing how Paul is, he would say something. Jacob has stayed with me every night, with no argument. Surely Paul had something to say about that, he reminded me of Emmett when it came to immature jokes.

The pack was coming over tonight for a game night. Everyone was in the living room while Seth and I were in the kitchen getting snacks. That's when I over heard Jacob and Paul.

"So Jake, why did you give Bella those bruises? You need to learn to control yourself, Bella may like it rough. But you're hurting her." I was turning red. How'd he know about that? Did Jacob tell?

"Shut up Paul!" I heard Jacob, he sounded mad.

"All I'm saying is to control yourself bro." Then I heard a crash.

"It's not like that, I've never touched her like that." I got even redder.

"Bella-" Seth got my attention. "Don't listen to him Bella."

"How does he know about the bruises?" He took a minute before answering me.

"Well when we are wolves, we can talk to each other thought our thoughts."

"So what Jacob told him?" I was getting upset.

"No, Jacob wouldn't. Paul must have been in wolf form when Jacob was too, Jacob probably didn't know and was thinking about it." I turned red. "It's okay Bella, we don't look at you any differently. You're still the same cool girl I know, who makes awesome pie." He laughed a little. I gave him a hug.

"Thanks Seth." We then went into the room where Paul was on the floor laying in a pile of wood that used to be a coffee table.

"AWE MAN! Now what are we going to play on?" Seth said. I laughed and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, we can play something else. I've got the new seen-it!" He looked at me and sighed.

"I was looking forward to buying 'park place' every one always lands on it!" That's when every one laughed. Emily and Jacob helped me pick up the wood pieces while the rest of the guys started the game.

It's been about a week since then, Seth has stayed the night twice and has been over every day. Paul cracks a joke about me and Jacob every chance he gets. The one he likes to say the most is,

"Jacob, when are you going to ask Bella to be a 'thing' with you? You sure act like a couple with out the romance." And every time he says that I turn red. Being with the pack is making me gain more and more weight. My life now is a routine, with random spots of differences. Like the other day when Emily and I played a prank on Jared. That's something we don't to often. But I will do anything to keep my mind off of the past.

I'm so happy with Jacob. I was comfortable with him, his being half naked doesn't bother me as much any more. The past few days I've been getting sick. Jacob wanted to take me to the hospital but I refused to, there was only one doctor I wanted to see but that was imposable now. This morning I spilt his orange juice on the floor and Jacob ran to the bathroom to get a towel.

**JACOBS POV: **

Bella spilt the orange juice so I was running to get a towel. When I pulled the towel out, a blue box fell along with it. I picked it up and remember seeing it here one of the first few days I was here. It was pushed to the back and wasn't even opened. When I went back to give Bella the towel I showed her the box.

"Jake why do u have those?"

"I found them in the closet" She started laughing.

"Jake you don't need those to pick up orange juice" She laughed even more.

"Bella this box has been here since the first day I came here. It's not even opened" She stopped laughing, she looked confused.

"What's the date?"

"It's October 17th why?" The blood flooded from her face, she was frightened. "Bella what's wrong" I ran to her.

"Jake I haven't used those in two months." she choked out. "Jake I think I'm pregnant." I was shocked. But I knew it wasn't my baby. We never even kissed. I loved her but I wanted her to be ready, when I told her.

"Bella breathe" she started to cry.

**ALICE'S POV: **

"Hey Rosalie how do u think she's doing?" I tried to look for her future but I could never do it because Edward would growl once the thought popped in my head.

"Alice Edward said not to look for her future." Rosalie said, as we were standing in line to pay for our clothes.

"I know he said that, but since he's not around; do u mind if I try?"

"Alice!" She growled at me so low that these mere humans couldn't hear.

"Fine." I couldn't object, she had a point he would know soon enough that we even had this conversation. After we paid we were walking to my car when I stopped in my tracks.

'Everything was blurry there was two people, I could make out Bella right away, but who was the other guy, she had a terrified look on her face I felt like I was watching a silent movie from far away, I could barely make out the picture. Bella dropped to her knees sobbing then the picture went black'

"Alice what is it?" Rosalie sounded worried.

"Bella!"

"What about her?" She growled.

"Something's wrong, everything's black, that's not good Rose. I'm going back!" I dropped my bags and made a run for it, before Rosalie could stop me.

**ROSALIE'S POV: **

"Something's wrong, everything's black, that's not good Rose. I'm going back." Alice said right before she dropped her bags and made run for it before I could stop her. I jumped in the car and called Carlisle.

"We need to meet know, something's wrong I'll be home in 10 minutes. Have everyone there." I hung up, then I dialed a number I never called before the phone rang once...twice

"Hello?"

"Bella?!" **(A/N: sorry but this conversation will be told.. But later)**

I got off the phone with Bella. I sped home, and all I could think about is what Alice had said. 'Everything's black, that's not good' I had to not think about it, I couldn't Edward would burn me. I pulled up to the house and ran inside.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward said.

"That's what I need to talk to you about"


	13. I love you, What's going on?

**A/N: Okay guys, we decided because of this wonderful weekend ( aka NEW MOON in theaters!! ) we decided to do a double post. We also would like so sadly announce that we do not own Twilight -lol-**

**L :**

**

* * *

**

**Edwards POV: **

Rose just pulled in, I was reading her thoughts. 'Everything's black, that's not good.' I growled they've better not been looking for her future! I tired to read Alice's thoughts but I had nothing, Rosalie ran in.

"Where's Alice?" Jasper, Carlisle and I asked.

"That's what I need to talk to you about" I glared at her 'I'm sorry Edward' Rosalie thought.

'She's tense, nervous, and scared' Jasper thought.

"Alice had a vision." Then Rose flashed a thought about Bella, I growled.

"I thought I told you not to look for her future."

"What's going on Rosalie?" Carlisle asked.

'It was by chance Edward, she wasn't looking for it, it just happened' She thought.

"Alice saw something she said she had to help and she took off." Answering Carlisle's question.

"Where did she go?" Jasper and Esme asked.

'Edward we have to help her' She took a few seconds looked at Carlisle.

"Forks"

"Let's go!" Emmett yelled in excitement.

"I told u we shouldn't have left!" He jabbed at me but I moved out of the way and hit him up side the head.

Carlisle is sending all of us to get Alice. He and Esme are going to stay behind, he told us to get Alice and see what was wrong if we needed help to call him. We were on our way to Forks in Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was driving Rosalie in the passenger seat, Jasper and I in the back.

'Edward I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, we were about to go home when Alice had the vision she told me she could see Bella, that the picture was blurry then she said her vision went black, Edward I'm not Alice but I'm sure Bella's fine. I'm sorry I couldn't stop her, she was gone before I could react.' Rosalie thought as she looked out the window.

"You could've stopped her!" As much as I wanted to stay away from Bella and keep her safe. I missed her, her sweet scent was fading. But I was wrong for hear, I put her in to much danger.

'Edward Bella's okay, trust me!!' I looked straight up at Rosalie she nodded once. I didn't know what to say or think. I didn't even know how Rosalie could even say that.

**Bella's POV: **

"Hello?"

"Bella!?"

"Who is this?"

"Bella are you okay?"

"Who is this?"

"It's Rosalie" What, Rosalie?! Why is she calling me?

"Can I help you?" I said in an attempted strong voice.

"Bella are you okay?"

"I'm...Alright" I lied I wasn't fine, I just found out I was pregnant. With her brothers child, how is that possible!?!

"Are you still in Forks?"

"Yes, why?" Ugh I'm so stupid why did I say yes.

"Bella what's wrong you sound worried, you can tell me" I wasn't sure if I should, but she might know what to do. Then again she might not. Then it just blurted out,

"I'm pregnant"

"What?!"

"Rosalie please don't tell any one, you're the only one who knows other then Jacob."

"I promise Bella you can trust me, I have to go"

"Okay, please don't say anything I don't want to disturb your family"

"Bella you are family"-click

I didn't care any more, so many things are wrong in my life. I was pregnant with his baby, and now Rosalie was calling me? I was so confused. I could feel my knees giving in. I dropped to the floor but before I could hurt myself Jacob was by my side holding me close.

**Jacob's POV: **

Bella lost balance, I rushed over to catch her. We sat there for hours, with me holding her. Her crying made me realize I could never leave her. She meant to much to me to hurt her. I loved her. I knew I had to tell her soon. I planned on telling her tomorrow around noon.

Around 11pm I led her to the room and we laid down, she cried her self to sleep, I didn't know what to do. Around 3am Bella was screaming, I thought she had been hurt but I noticed she was still sleeping. I laid there holding her. When I heard her talking, in her sleep,

"No, please don't leave me" I wanted to know what she was dreaming of.

It was 11:30, I couldn't wait any longer.

"Bella can I talk to you?"

"Sure." We sat at the table across from each other, I moved my chair so I was next to her. I grabbed her hand.

"Bella I know you and I have been friends for a long time now."

"Yeah." She took a bite out of a chip.

"Well I've been feeling different about you lately."

"How different?" I could tell she was confused.

"Bella I know he hurt you, and I promise you, I wont ever do that to you"

"Jak-" She stopped eating.

"Shhh… Please let me finish. No matter what I'll always be here for you, I wont leave you, I love you." The blood flushed from her face.

**Bella's POV: **

"...I love you"

Did Jacob just say that-that he loved me?! I felt the blood flush from my face, I was in shock. The past 24 hours have been nothing but surprises. I couldn't handle it any more. First I find out I'm pregnant, then Rosalie calls me our conversation was short but I told her everything. And now this!

"Bella what's wrong?"

"Jake what do you mean you 'love' me?"

"I love you Bella, as in I'll do anything for you, I wont let any one ever hurt you, I'll protect you, you are the reason I wake up. How many other ways can I put it, I love you."

"Jake I love you too-" he smiled "-but not the way you want me too." The smile was gone.

"Bella I love you, and I wont stop loving you until you realize I am better for you and I know you love me too."

He stood up and stood me up along with him. He placed one hand on my cheek and looked me deep in the eyes, I realized what he was doing but it was to late. His warm soft lips were on mine, molding his lips against mine. I was frozen, I realized this seemed wrong to me. I tried to push him away, but he put his free hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer and moved his hand from my face to the back my neck. I grabbed his face trying to push him off.

Then he forced my lips open. I could feel his warm breath in my mouth. I think he took me grabbing his face the wrong way, he picked me up and sat me on the counter. I gave up, he wouldn't budge. I let him kiss me. When he was finally done he leaned slightly away then pecked my lips once, twice, and a third time. Then he fully let go of me, he had a smile of relief on his face. I jumped off the counter. I pulled my hand back and with all my force I slapped him.

**Alice's POV: **

I was running back to forks, I tried to see Bella's future but I couldn't every thing was I black. That's what scared me the most. I was thirsty but I couldn't waste any time. I had to hurry. I ran as fast as I could I ran to Charlie's house but her scent wasn't there at all and neither was her clothes, this scared me. I ran to our home and he scent wasn't there either. There was one last place I could look, the home Carlisle, Esme and Edward gave her for her birthday. As I got closer to her home her scent grew stronger. I also smelt a vampire but it was muffled, this kind of scared me. I also smelt something awful it burned my nose, but it was in the same direction as Bella's. I kept running. When I reached the house I ran right through the door. I was frozen in place, I didn't move or make a sound.- I was in shock.

**Bella's POV: **

I slapped Jacob with all my force and I heard a crack. My hand started to sting.

"AAAAAOOOUUUUCCCHHHHH"

"Bella what's wrong?!" He asked as if he hadn't felt a thing he reached out to grab my hand. I pulled away cradling it.

"You broke it!!"

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did" He tried again to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me!" I rushed around him to make a break for it out the door. When I saw her. "Alice?"

"B-Bella?"

"Alice!!!!" I ran to her, I had forgotten how hard she was

"Bella are you okay? And why were you kissing Jacob Black?"

"I'm fine, and I wasn't kissing him." I looked back at Jacob and he looked like he was shaking.

"Bella get out of here now!" Alice growled and in a flash she was down in a crouch.

"What's wrong?" I was scared and confused.

"I didn't know you had a pet" Alice growled.

"Bella get this filthy leech out of here." Jacob growled

"Wait what's going on?" I asked both of them.

"Bella it's best you leave go out side, or do you want to take this out side Mutt?" Jacob growled and he started to shake more. I realized what was going on, it was exactly like in my dreams. I picked up anything and everything that was near me and I threw it, it was the only way he would leave.

"Leave Jacob, go!" He looked me dead in the eyes, I could see he was hurt, I wanted to cry I was about to stop him, say I was sorry but he spoke with such pain in his voice,

"I'm sorry I can't be the right kind of monster for you Bella" And he jumped out the window before I could stop him. I ran tot he window, I didn't see Jacob any more, I saw a giant russet wolf running into the woods. Then I heard a loud howl, I knew it was Jacob. It tore me apart, I had hurt my best friend.

**Alice's POV: **

"BELLA ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HANGING AROUND A UNCONTROLABLE MUTT?!?!"

"Alice, don't call him that! And he hasn't hurt me so what's the big deal?"

"He is one, and he did hurt you" I looked at her hand "He kissed you-you hit him-crack"

"That's different, this was my fault, he hasn't hurt me not like you have." Ouch that hurt me.

"Bella" I pleaded "I didn't want to leave, why would I want to leave you? Your my best friend."

"Alice what are you doing here?" She sounded a bit annoyed at me.

"I was just making sure you were alive!!" She looked confused I had a vision of Jasper, my brothers and sister entering Forks.

"They'll be here soon"

"Who?"

"Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and-" I paused "-Edward" I saw her cringe when I said his name.

**Bella's POV: **

"Why did you come back?" All I could think about was how Alice hasn't mentioned my baby bump yet. this was good. I hid it behind the counter.

"Bella I was having a vision of you, all I could see was you dropping to your knees and the vision went black, that's only happened once before when the person in the vision died. I freaked and ran straight here."

"So why is every one else coming?"

"Carlisle and Esme weren't in the car, but I'm not sure why the others are coming. Maybe to get me, I was with Rosalie when I had the vision, we where about to go home from shopping and I just ran after I told her your future went black."

"Well as you can see, I'm alive."

"So Bella tell me something, have you left the house since, well ya'know?" I was scared to answer.

"Yeah a few times, but no one knows I'm still in forks other then Jacob, the pack, Emily and Billy." She growled. She tried to change the subject when she started to walk away, and talk.

"So Bella, what do you do all day?"

"Well Jacob is usually here, and we just talk sometimes we talk in the woods."

"Oh." We sat on the couch and kept talking, I had forgotten about the mess of broken dishes I had thrown at Jacob.

**Edwards POV: **

We were pulling into a path that should've stayed paved but now is covered with roots from trees and dead leaves.

'I can smell Alice' Jasper thought. But I was to focused on finding Bella's sweet scent.

"I smell Alice" Rosalie said.

"Ah what is that awful stench its burning my nose!!" Emmett growled. I had found Bella's scent, my heroin. I wasn't paying attention to the others.

"Edward do u smell that?" Emmett said, I snapped out of it. I knew what he meant right way the smell burned my nose I was beginning to become worried about going to see Bella.

"Calm down Edward' Jasper thought I looked at him.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"Am I the only one excited or what?!" Emmett said with joy, Rosalie and I looked at Jasper he smiled.

"Yes." Rosalie laughed and I couldn't help but to laugh when Emmett thought.

'It was a rhetorical question!'

'That's weird…Rosalie is anxious.' Jasper thought.

When we pulled up to the house Rosalie was the first one out of the car, then me, Emmett and Jasper. So I ran to go in before her, we walked in the opened back door. I walked in and I froze like a statue when I saw the broken dishes.

"Alice?" I said very low.

'in the family room' she thought .

* * *

**Please review because the more reviews the sooner we will post. We've got some really crazy ideas but we'd like to know if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next. So review, and let us know what team you are. Maybe even tell us some great storys about what has happend to you because of Twilight. Oh and let us know if you've seen the movie and what you thought about it. Okay we are rambeling. Review and let us know whats up. -lol- L :**


	14. Rosalie

**A/N: we own nothing lol L :**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV: **

"Bella can I please just call Carlisle? Your hand is swelling!"

"I'll put ice on it."

"Bella don't get mad, but their-" I could smell him. I stood up as the 4 of them walked into the room he was first. We just stared at each other, I kept my broken hand cradled in my other hand holing it close to my chest. Emmett came around the corner he took one look at me and said.

"Wow Bella you've really let your self go!!" He started laughing then Rosalie hit him upside the head. She looked at me, and so did Emmett. This time noticing me cradle my hand. "Fall down again Bella?" He roared with laughter.

"No Emmett, I punched a werewolf in the face." I growled. I figured they knew about werewolves, since Alice did.

"Whoa how'd you manage that?"

"Not now!" Every one hissed. I wanted to laugh because of the look on his face read that he really wanted to know. I missed my big bro.

"So Alice what was the big hurry?" Jasper asked. Walking over to her giving her a hug and a kiss.

"Bella's future went black, I thought she'd died." She said looking at me then Edward. I was afraid to ask this question because I knew I might not get the answer I wanted.

"Are you going to stay, or leave again?" I took a quick look at Edward, I must have worded the question wrong, he seemed to be in pain. There was a long pause then I looked at every one, none of them knew how to answer my question. My eyes met Edwards. He looked so vulnerable then he snapped at Rosalie.

"NO!!!"

"You cant stop me Edward" She said then suddenly I was being carried into the woods far from my home.

"This should be far enough." Rosalie said, putting me down making sure I fully had balance before letting me go. "Bella we need to talk"

"Okay." I was a bit confused.

"Were you serious about being pregnant?"

"Yes, feel" I lifted my hand to grab hers she hesitated then she placed her hand on my belly.

"Bella your stomach is hard and cold." She said in a disbelieving way.

"I wasn't lying when I said I was pregnant."

"Wow"

"I know"

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids." I could tell she was confused and a bit upset.

"Rosalie I'm still human."

"I was referring to Edward." I remembered the look on his face as he entered the room earlier. "Bella do you mind if I tell you a story?"

"Sure."

She proceeded to tell me how she was turned into a vampire, and how she only wanted one thing in the world but it was something she could never have, a child of her own. She also told me about how she and Emmett met. She said she never disliked me, but was envious of me and angry with me because I could have children but I wanted to throw it all away to become one of them.

"I hope you will let me be a part of your child's life, Bella"

"How could I say no." I said reassuring her, she smiled. "Maybe we should start heading back" I said.

"Wait just one more thing"

"What?"

"Is Edward going to be able to be a part of his Childs life?"

"Only if he wants to be." She smiled then picked me up and ran back to the house. "Oh and please don't mention this to any one just yet, I want to tell them when I'm ready."

"Sure thing, and I'll keep my mind off of it as well." She winked and we were in the clearing of the house, she stopped and put me down. And we walked in.

"Bella I called Carlisle, he said to put ice on it and wrap it up until he and Esme get here."

"Thanks Alice." Before I could walk to the freezer Rosalie was holding ice in a towel and gently grabbed my hand and wrapped it up. I looked around the kitchen, Alice had cleaned it while we were gone.

"Emmett?" Rosalie said.

"In here babe." We walked side by side to the family room where the guys were talking about hunting tomorrow, as soon as I walked in the room Edward stopped talking. "Hey before I forget, how did you mange to get that close to a werewolf and punch it in the face?" He looked at me half laughing. I sat down next to him and Rosalie sat on the arm of the couch.

I told him about Jacob being a werewolf and how he kissed me, I heard Alice growl from the other room, I looked Edward in the eyes, all I could see was pain. We all talked except for Edward, until I started to feel tired. Rosalie walked me to my room and said good night. I sat on my bed thinking about Jacob, I felt horrible for throwing things at him. But I knew that was the only way he'd leave. I called the Black's house but no one answered. So I laid down and hugged his pillow. Jacobs scent was on it, he's comforted me the past few weeks it was sort of hard not to have him here. When I did sleep I was having a nightmare, I woke up screaming,

"NO PLEASE DONT LEAVE" I started to cry when every one ran into my room. Edward was first and Rosalie second. But Edward was the furthest from me.

"What's wrong Bella?" Rosalie asked as she sat next to me.

"Nothing, it was just a nightmare.

"Awe! Okay there's nothing to see here, let the human sleep." Emmett laughed. Every one started walking out of the room and Rosalie stood up, I grabbed Rosalie's arm.

"Stay?" She nodded and told Emmett that she'd be with me if she needed her.

When I woke up in the morning I smelt eggs, and Rosalie wasn't in the room with me any more. I walked into the kitchen and saw Rosalie cooking me eggs and toast.

"Morning Bella." Alice said pouring me a glass of orange juice and sliding it over to me.

"Thanks I'm so thirsty" I took a sip and ran to the sink and spit it out. I looked up and Alice's face was sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it just tasted funny." I reassured her and she smiled. Rosalie set a plate on the table for me.

"Eat up!" She half laughed. I took a bite of the eggs, they too tasted funny. So I just grabbed a slice of toast, every thing tasted funny but I didn't want to make Rosalie upset by not eating.

"Carlisle and Esme are pulling into forks!" Alice said.

"I'm gunna go get cleaned up." I said putting down the half eaten toast. When I got out of the shower I grabbed a towel and walked over to the walk-in closet. Only to find Alice looking for clothes.

"Oh hey Bella, here wear this" She threw some white pants at me and a dark blue blouse and a white jacket. "Your shoes are on the bed."

"Thanks, I'll be in my room until Carlisle arrives."

"Okay" she said and skipped out of the room. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I called out for Rosalie. She came in running.

"What is it Bella?"

"I'm showing" I whispered low enough I knew only she could hear.

"It's okay I'll be right there next to you when your ready to tell the family."

"I think that's going to be sooner then we expected."

"They're here!" Alice yelled. Rosalie stuck out her hand indicating I grab it. So I did and we walked into the kitchen. Carlisle and Esme were waiting for me.

"Bella!" Esme said coming towards me for a hug, but Rosalie stopped her.

"Let Carlisle take a look at her hand first" Esme nodded.

"Okay Bella let me take a look." He gently grabbed my hand and looked it over for a few minutes. It didn't hurt when he was holding it, but when he let go and I tried to make a fist, and it stung.

"You're going to need a cast." I refused it, and he offered me a brace instead. He gently put it on me so I wouldn't feel any pain. "There, now keep it on for at least 3 weeks. it should be fine by then." He said.

"Thank you." I then looked at Rosalie "I'm ready." She took the hand with out the brace and held it.

"Carlisle before everyone leaves I need to tell the family something."

"Sure." Then he called out their names and said too meet in the grand room. Rosalie and I walked together. Every one gathered around and I got really nervous.

**Edwards P.O.V:**

It was so hard not to hold my Bella last night when she was screaming in her sleep. I wanted to do nothing but hold her and be next to her. But I couldn't I was dangerous for her health, I can't let my feelings get the best of me.

'Chill bro, I don't like feeling so down. Every thing's going to be okay.' Jasper thought. I looked at him.

"Sorry." That's when Carlisle called every one into the grand room. Everyone was there but Bella and Rosalie. Then we saw Rosalie at the top of the stairs holding Bella's hand.

'Whoa!! Why is Rose with Bella and not me?' -Alice

'How sweet' -Esme

'I wonder what's so important' -Carlisle

'Daaayyyymmmm my girl looks HOT! I can't wait for tonight!!' -Emmett

'AHHH to many emotions!!' -Jasper

'Hmm maybe I should buy Bella a new car, the Ferrari isn't safe for her. Or I can fix it up so it doesn't go as fast, hmm I wonder how she would feel about a hybrid car.' -Rosalie.

Why is Rosalie thinking about getting Bella a new car?! Of all things? And why is she holding hands with Bella, that should be me!

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW L :**


	15. Im Ready

**A/N: we thought we should post two again because its thanksgiving. and because it seemd like you all liked it. We wanna give a special thanks to.....**** TwilightFreak1609 ,jakewardfan101,time4 ,nissa090 and a BIG THANK YOU to Brown-eyedCullenGirl for reviewing every chapter so far. **

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

We walked down the stairs, Rosalie's holding my hand. I was squeezing her hand so tight I could've broken this hand too. I didn't want to look up at their faces so I kept my head down till I got to the bottom of the stairs. I looked at Carlisle first. I started to whisper, knowing they could hear me.

"I know I may have caused your family enough problems to last you 100 years-"

"Bella you are family." Alice said indicating the necklace I never took off.

"-well I really don't know how to put this into the right words." I looked up at Rosalie.

"It's okay Bella, I'm here there's nothing to worry about." She whispered, then gave me a reassuring smile. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked up at Edward and said,

"I'm pregnant." Edwards eyes grew wide.

"OOO can we keep the puppy??" Emmett asked.

"It's Edwards you idiot." Rosalie growled.

"But how?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked.

"So your saying Eddie here isn't a virgin any more?! Finally I was getting worried!" Emmett said fallowed by a roar of his laughter. Esme hit him upside the head for Rosalie because I didn't let go of her hand when she tried to do it herself.

"Everyone please relax!" Jasper said clutching his chest and breathing rapidly.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? You told Rosalie, and not me. I thought we were best friends." Alice said and ran out the room and Jasper ran after her.

"Alice wait!" What was the use, I couldn't catch her. And I had a lot to talk about with Carlisle.

"Yes I'm sure and I don't know how, Rosalie said vampires couldn't reproduce."

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm going to have to make some calls." Carlisle said heading for the door.

"Wait-" I panicked "-there's one more thing, I need to ask you a favor."

"Anything Bella." Esme and Carlisle said.

"Will you stay and help me through this? No one knows I'm still in forks and I can't go to a hospital because my stomach is rock hard and ice cold, besides you're the best doctor I know." Carlisle smiled.

"Bella we will always be here for you, you're family." He said.

"Thank you."

"We will go set up an ultra sound for you Bella." Esme said walking out of the room with Carlisle.

"Thank you Rosalie." I hugged her.

"No problem Bella." She let go then grabbed Emmett's arm. "I'm thirsty." I saw her wink.

"Hell yeah!" Emmett said then they ran out of the room.

It was just Edward and I standing there alone. I was scared too look him in the eyes. After what felt like for ever I looked at him he was still wide eyed in shock. We finally looked at each other in the eyes and it seemed like hours. He walked towards me, my heart started racing. He gently took my broken hand, and gently pressed his lips on it. After he kissed my hand he left his lips there and said.

"Bella" I could hear the pain in his voice. "I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me" Then he looked me in the eyes and said. "I love you"

I wanted to answer him but I choked on my words. Then Esme came in the room.

"We're ready for you Bella." Wow maybe Edward and I did stare at each other for hours. I let go of his hand and walked into a spare bedroom Edward was right behind me. Rosalie was already back from 'hunting', she was in the room waiting for me along with Carlisle and Esme.

"Where's Alice and Jasper?" I asked.

"Alice is hunting and Jasper is keeping her company" Emmett answered, "she's really upset." he added.

We weren't sure if Carlisle would get a picture because of my rock hard stomach, but he managed. The picture was blurry but I didn't care.

"There it is." He pointed at the screen.

"Can you tell if its a boy or a girl?" Esme and Rosalie asked.

"If Bella is okay with it I'll try. Are you?" I took a minute to answer.

"Yes"

"Okay. I'm not sure if this will work, let me check" He moved around a bit then said, "It's a boy-" He was cut off by Emmett yelling.

"YES"

"-and a girl"

"WHAT?!!?" I yelled.

"It looks like you having twins Bella, Edward,. Congratulations" I was in total shock

"Breathe Bella!" Rosalie said and I snapped out of it.

"Wait-Wow. Let me correct myself, triplets. A boy and 2 girls." Carlisle said. I was about to faint. 3 kids!!! Wow!!!

"Congratulations" Carlisle and Esme said. I was in shock beyond imagination, triplets?! Vampires shouldn't have a baby let alone 3!! I got up and went into the kitchen. Edward Emmett and Rosalie fallowed. I grabbed a glass of orange juice and leaned against the sink. I took one sip and spit it right out.

"What's wrong Bella?" They all asked.

"It's nothing, I'm just really thirsty to the point its burning my throat. But nothing will stay down, it all tastes funny."

"It's okay Bella we'll figure something out." Rosalie said.

"Maybe she's hungry" Emmett said.

"I'm not, I'm just really thirsty."

"Carlisle." Edward called, he came in the room.

"What's wrong?"

"Bella's thirsty to the point it burns her throat but nothing will stay down, Emmett thinks she's hungry."

"I'm not hungry!" I said again a bit annoyed.

"No not hungry like a human, we mean vampire hungry, you're thirsty for blood Bella" Emmett said then it made since.

**Jacobs POV: **

I kept running playing mine and Bella's kiss over and over, along with her reaction,

'I thought she wanted to kiss me, she seemed so into the kiss grabbing my body and face, that's why I picked her up onto the counter. Why the hell was that bloodsucker there!?' I howled in pain.

'Jacob?' I knew that voice.

'what do you want Seth'

'Dude where have you been? Sam's been asking about you, he was worried u left the pack for good. We haven't heard from you in days.'

'Chill, I was with Bella'

'How is she?'

'Fine I guess'

'What do you mean you guess?'

'Seth are you around the pack?'

'Yeah Sam has me shifting back and forth every hour to see if I can contact you. Why?'

'I need to talk to them, meet at the cliff in 15 minutes, and bring me some shorts.'

'Will do.' I ran to the cliff, when I arrived every one was there in their human form so I shifted back and put on the shorts I asked Seth for.

"What's going on Jacob?" Sam asked.

"Those filthy blood sucking leaches are back!" I growled, and was shaking because this means I could lose Bella.

"For good?" He asked.

"I'm not sure." I said in pain. Wanting to cry, howl.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked. Everyone knew that Paul was eager for a fight.

"There's nothing we can do. Not unless they break the treaty." Sam said, Paul growled. We all knew he didn't like the Cullen's. If it wasn't for the treaty, he would have already torn them apart and burned them to ashes.

"Jacob, I want you to watch the treaty line & once the Cullen's leave, I want you to bring Bella here." Sam ordered. I wasn't sure if I could follow through with that. Not because I didn't want to, but because that leech got her pregnant. Good thing the pack doesn't know about that, yet.

* * *

**Okay people this is your time to shine, now review and tell us what you think. Remember the more reviews the sooner we post. L :**


	16. Blood

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update. We both have had so much going on. We both had finals and one of us had to deal with her sisters wedding. Anyway...The wait is over. Enjoy. **

**We also want to give a special shout out to Nissa-Cullen for reviewing every chapter. AND one to jakewardfan101 for noticing our long absence. THANK YOU, now on with the chapter L :**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V:

Did Emmett just say that I'm thirsty for blood. I guess that would make sense, considering I'm pregnant with 3 half-vampires. "Oh. Well then…Who's gonna catch me a mountain lion?" I was willing to try anything at this point.

"What! No grizzly?" Emmett said looking like I had just told him video games were stupid or something.

"Are you sure about this Bella? I'm sure we could try something else." You could tell by the look on Edward's face that he didn't like the idea very much.

"No Edward. I can't believe I'm gonna say this, but Emmett's right," everyone chukled and Emmett looked like he was gonna bust with pride at being the one to think of it, then.

"Hey! Bella!" Everyone laughed a little harder.

"Sorry, Em. Anyway as I was saying. Think about it. These kids are half vampire. Of course they'll want blood."

Rosalie nodded her head. "It makes sense. We should have seen it right away. Good thinking Emmett."As she kissed his cheek.

"I guess. I am surprised that Emmett was the one to think of it." He said with a smirk.

"I'm actually not surprised that Emmett was the one to think of it. It's so simple, of course he would understand. All Emmett ever thinks of is hunting, Rosalie, video games, Rosalie, hunting, and more Rosalie." I said with a smirk.

"Bella has a point. Several actually," Carlisle chuckled. "Now we need to figure out how to get the blood for Bella. She can't exactly go hunting and don't think she could drink it straight from the animal. Maybe if we…"

At that point I realized that I needed to go lay down. It had been a very long morning. I walked out of the room and up to the bedroom. I laid down in bed and started to think about everything that was going on. 'I'm going to have 3 babies, with Edward. This is unreal, but then again, everything that shouldn't be real is.' I was sitting in my room when I heard a soft knock at the door. And it slightly opened revealing Edward.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Sure" I moved so he could sit on the bed. He hesitated then sat down. He sat there quiet for a few minutes. The looked me in the eyes and asked,

"Bella, will you ever forgive me?" I didn't know how to answer him. I want to, but what if he leaves again. "Bella?" I still couldn't say anything to him. Then he looked down and stood up. And walked out of the room.

'Stupid Bella! Stupid! Why didn't you say anything?! Why didn't you tell him you love him? Stupid Bella your so stupid!' I was beating myself up inside. I just laid down and cried myself to sleep.

"Bella wake up!!! Bella!!!" Rosalie was yelling my name.

"What?" I mumbled

"What's wrong?" She woke me up to ask me what was wrong? What the fu-- "Bella you were crying in your sleep, screaming. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just a bad dream."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Edward left again, Rose. I didn't say anything to him and he just left. I dreamt that he left again. This time, for good. All because he thought I hated him since I didn't say anything do him."

"Oh, Bella. Don't worry, Edward won't leave. For one, I'll drag him back here by his hair if he tried," she said with a little chuckle. I couldn't help but giggle at the image painted in my head by that statement.

There was a knock at the door, then Alice pecked her head into the room.

"Bella?" She was still upset, I could tell by the way she said my name.

"Hey Alice, Can I talk to you?" She nodded and sat on the bed. I looked at Rosalie and she left the room.

"Bella, are…I…" She took an unnecessary breathe.

"Alice, I'm sorry." She looked at me, with sadness in her eyes.

"Bella, why did you tell Rosalie and not me? I thought we were best friends, sisters."

"Alice we are. It's just, Rosalie was the first one I talked to. I was freaking out and needed to tell someone. It's not that I have some secret friendship with Rosalie. Like I could hide anything from you. She called and it just came out."

"So, you don't hate me?"

"Alice I could never hate you." Alice then quickly gave me a hug and sat with me talking about shopping for the babies. I fell asleep.

When I woke up I realized that I still hadn't talked to Edward. I got out of bed and went downstairs to find Esme in the kitchen.

"Hello sweetheart. I heard you get up & thought you might be hungry. Do you wanna try and eat something?"

"I guess I could try," I said as I sat the counter. "Esme, where is everyone else?"

"They went out hunting and to get you some blood, so we can see what happens with that."

"Oh," I looked down at my hands, sitting on the counter.

"Why? Is there something wrong, dear?" You could clearly see the worry written all over her face.

"No. I just kind of wanted to talk to Edward. I didn't really get the chance to, and I really need to," I started to cry and Esme came over and stood over in front of me. "He tried to apologize and I just sat there like an idiot and just let him walk away. And now he probably thinks that I hate him," I was in full-blown hysterics by now as I threw myself into Esme's arms. "What if he won't let me explain? What if he won't talk to me? Oh, mom." She picked me up and carried me into the living room and set me on the couch.

"Shh. It's okay. It'll all work out, sweetie," she said as she rubbed circles trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I heard her pull out a phone and dial someone. I was too upset to pay attention to who she was talking to and what she was saying. All I could think of was what woud happen if Edward wouldn't let me explain. "I tried to calm her down but she wouldn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I've got her," I looked up as he responded.

"Ed-Edward?"

"Shh. It's okay, Bella," he sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"Oh, Edward. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you think that I hate you or that I wasn't going to forgive you. I'm sorry. I was just…still in…I guess you could say shock and I…I…I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for acting the way I did yesterday. Please, I'm so sor…" Edward cut me off by putting him finger on my lips.

"It's okay, Bella. I could never hate you. You know that. I love you. I figured you just needed some time to think and deal with everything. I didn't want to push you." I finally started to calm down.

"Really?" I sniffled.

"Yes Bella," he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I may not be able to read your thoughts, but I know you well enough to know how you think," he chuckled.

"Oh, Edward!" I buried my face in his chest and inhaled his scent. "I love you."

"As I love you," he smiled as he leaned in to kiss me.

"The blood bear has arrived!" Emmett announced as he thundered into the room with the rest of the family close behind.

"DAMN IT, EMMETT! Way to ruin a moment!" Everyone looked at me in shock.

"Was that Bella?"

"Did she just…"

"What the…"

"Language Em…What that wasn't…."

"Bella?"

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like I just grew another head or something?"

"Bella, I think you've been spending too much time around Emmett." Alice said as she stood there with her mouth hanging open. Edward sat next to me, he, however, looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Huh…Oh. Sorry Esme. I know that you hate bad language," I responded, biting my lip.

Everyone, but Emmett, started laughing. "It's okay. Just don't make a habit of it sweetheart."

"What? She gets away with swearing and I get yelled at. What the…"

"Emmett. Language." As she smacked his arm.

"Sorry mom." We all started laughing. "Lucky little human," he mumbled as he plopped down on the other couch. At that moment my stomach decided to grumble.

"Okay. Now that that's over. Bella, do you want to try some blood or do you wanna wait til later?" Carlisle asked. You could tell by the look on his face that he was a little nervous at the thought of having to make me drink blood while still human.

"No, it's okay. I'll try some now, if that's okay." I was nervous about it too, but I figured I might as well get it over with.

"Alright. But, maybe we should do this in the kitchen. Incase it doesn't work and you get sick," Rosalie suggested.

"Okay." I went to get up but before I could, Edward had me in his arms.

"I don't want you to trip."

"Okay." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You're not gonna argue with me?! That's new." He looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm just happy to be back in your arms." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm glad to have you back in my arms," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Now lets go try some blood," I said with a little laugh.

"Okay."

He carried me into the kitchen. Rosalie and Carlisle were waiting there for me with a styrafoam cup, which I could guess was full of blood. "Where is everyone else?"

"They figured it might make you feel a little more comfortable if you didn't have an audience. And blood is blood. No one wants to risk attacking you over a cup of blood." Carlisle explained.

"Oh. Okay, I guess." Edward set me on a chair near the sink, just incase. Rosalie handed me the cup. I decided against smelling it just incase it smelled like human blood. I took a small sip to test it out, then a bigger sip. The three of them stood there waiting for me to say something. "It actually tastes pretty good." They all released the breath I hadn't noticed they'd been holding, while I kept drinking.

"That's great." Rose said. You could see that she was excited that it had worked.

"Amazing," Carlisle said.

"You never cease to surprise me, love." Edward said as he kissed my forehead. I couldn't help but giggle.

"Did she puke yet?" Emmett yelled from the other room. "Ooowww!! Would everyone stop hitting me."

"We'll stop hitting you when you stop asking stupid questions," Jasper responded sarcastically.

"In other words, NEVER." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead again. I just sat there listening to my family, leaning against Edward's chest and couldn't help but smile.

What would I do without these guys? I never wanted to find out.

* * *

**Also, we want to here your suggestions from names for Bella and Edwards kids. Pm us with any ideas (not in the reviews so it can be a surprise). And review, you know how happy reviews make us. L : **


	17. Where are you taking me!

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been sooooo long sence out last post but the both of us have been so busy and I have been having writers block!! We also want to thank our number one reader jakewardfan101 for pushing us to post, With out her I don't think this chapter would be up. So nuff talking on with the chapter!! L :  
**

* * *

Bella's POV

I got up this morning and went to get out of bed and instantly regretted it. I ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me. Right away I heard knocking at the door.

"Bella love, are you alright?"

"Edward please, can you call Esme or one of your sisters?"

"Bella can I come in?"

I didn't answer him. A few minutes later I heard him talking I thought he was on the phone. But then I heard Rosalie's and Esme's voice.

"Bella sweetie open the door." It was Esme.

"I can't, I don't want you to see me like this."

"Sweetie there's nothing to be embarrassed about, it's normal."

I heard something at the window and I looked and Edward was climbing through it.

"Edward what are you doing?" I asked.

"I can't have you in here alone."

He walked over to the sink and got me a wash cloth. And he sat next to me on the floor and wiped my face. I hadn't noticed but I had been crying.

"We'll be in the kitchen Edward." Esme called through the door.

"Okay mom."

Edward stayed with me until I was ready to go into the kitchen. Esme, Rose, and Alice were there talking.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Have you thought of baby names yet?" Alice said jumping in her chair.

"No, not really. Things have been just a little crazy."

"Alice calm down its only been a week and a half." Edward said.

"Yeah she's only human." Emmett said walking into the house with a strut. I looked at him and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey Bella, heard you weren't feeling well." He grinned.

"Yeah, morning sickness. Sorta sucks."

"Ah, you'll live Bella."

"Thanks Emmett." I smiled and leaned back and whispered to Edward, "Is he okay?"

"Yes love" He chuckled.

"I heard that" Emmett laughed.

"Okay Bella go get dressed, it's time to go shopping!!" Alice started pushing me to the bedroom. Then next thing I knew, I was in the closet with Alice. She put me in some Jeans and a dark blue, long sleeved shirt.

After hours of shopping all I wanted to do was sleep. When we got home I did just that, but was woken up by Emmett jumping up and down on the bed like Alice before one of her infamous 'Bella makeovers'.

"My lord Emmett if you break the bed Edwards going to kill you." I yelled, and he kept jumping. "Where is Edward?" He stopped jumping and sat on the bed.

"He went on a hunt, every one did. Scary enough he left me to watch you." He said with a grin.

"Oh this should be fun." I said sarcastically but he took me seriously.

"Want to do something bad?"

"Emmett, I'm pregnant I can't go around doing stupid things."

"Aw come on Bella don't be such a human, live a little."

"Fine Emmett, what did you have in mind?" I was scared of what he was going to say.

"ROAD TRIP!" He quickly grabbed me and before I knew it, I was in his jeep.

"Emmett!! Where the hell are you taking me??" He slammed on the gas.

"We've gotta hurry, before Alice sees this."

"Where are you taking me?"

"Chill Bella, Just sit back and relax." I couldn't argue with him, I was still tired. I fell asleep. When I woke up Emmett was looking at me eagerly.

"Ugh, it wasn't a dream."

"You dream about me Bella? How sweet."

"Shut up Emmett."

"Well we're here, come on."

"Emmett where is 'here'?" I looked out the window and couldn't believe my eyes.

* * *

**Alright this is where i'm having major witers block. So any ideas on where they should be? Also we're still looking for names for the kids. Please review, we'll post sooner if you do L : **


	18. Carnival

**A/N: Hey hey, told yall we'd post soon. Just been really busy lately. We don't own anything but a bag of gummy bears. LOL well on with the chapter L :**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes, Emmett brought me to a carnival.

"Emmett where are we?"

"Crater Lake National Park, Oregon." He said with a grin.

"Oregon???" I half screamed!

"Chill Bella, we're at a carnival!" He got out of the car and opened my door. I got out and We walked up and got tickets then he jumped and said.

"OH lets get on the merry-go-round!!" I laughed and watched him race to the line like a 5 year old.

"COME ON BELLA." He yelled, I laughed and walked to the line. It was about 10 minutes and Emmett couldn't stand still. When we finally got on the ride he ran to a horse and jumped on.

"Look, I'm Jasper!!" He said with a serious face. I giggled and he saluted me. "Major Whitlock at your service ma'am." He stuck out his hand and helped me up on the lion next to the horse, I couldn't help but laugh. The ride started and Emmett kept saying 'weee'. When the ride ended he helped me down and we walked over to the food stands.

"So Bella what do you want to eat?"

"Umm how about a hotdog and a water."

"Commin right up." He bought me what I asked for and we sat down.

"Emmett, why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to spend time with my human of a sister, while I still can." I laughed and shoved him. When I finished eating we started to play some games and he won 2 teddy bears at the 'Strong man' game. In my opinion he totally cheated. We then headed over to the 'bottle knockdown' game. He missed, just for show. Then he won another teddy bear.

"Emmett why are you collecting these? Oh please tell me you're not going to suck these dry. Cause you do know that they're not real, right? Or are you starting a collection? "

"No way Bella, I got one for each of the kids." He grinned and he put his hand on my baby bump, it felt a bit awkward. Before we left he wanted to get on the merry-go-round again.

"Hey Emmett, why don't you ride the bear?" We laughed and he picked me up and set me down on the lion. He got on the bear and said.

"Ah, this brings back memories." He smiled. "Reminds me of when I met Rosalie. She saved me from a bear attack. Ah, but that's a long story I'll tell you on the way home." The ride started and we both laughed.

I never thought I could feel so safe with Emmett, on the way home he told me about how he and Rosalie met. As soon as we entered Forks I got worried.

"Uh-oh." Emmett mumbled.

"Uh-oh? What's uh-oh?" I knew it.

"Uh, your baby daddy is right behind us." I turned to look but I didn't see Edwards car. "He's running in the woods. He's going to kill me."

"Don't worry about it Emmett. I'll take care of it." I winked and he smiled. Once we pulled up to my home Edward was right at my door. He opened it and picked me up and ran me into the house setting me on the couch.

"Bella, Bella are you okay?" He looked into my eyes worried.

"Yes Edward I'm fine." He quickly got up and ran to Emmett.

"Why the hell would you take her like that?" He growled.

"Edward, he didn't do anything. We had fun. I'm safe, that's all that matters." I quickly said before Emmett could answer out loud. Edward looked at Emmett and back and me, he then sat by my side.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I looked at Emmett as he ran out the door and came back inside holding the 3 teddy bears. And handed them to me. "For the kids, Bella."

"Thank you Emmett." I smiled. And he started to walk away. "Oh Emmett, wait." He stopped and looked at me. I got up and gave him a hug, then said. "Wanna fetch me a grizzly?" He grinned.

"Sure thing little sis. I'll be back in a few hours." He called Rosalie and asked her to join him. They then left and Edward and I talked about the trip Emmett and I went on. He placed his hand on my bump, and smiled.

"Bella, I cant wait for our kids to be born. Every day I love you more and more. I promise to protect our children with my life." I felt a tear start to run down my cheek and he placed his hand on my face and wiped it away with his thumb, gently kissing me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

"Ouch!!" I half screamed in pain, as the kids started to kick. Edward placed his cool lips on my baby bump and whispered.

"We both love you very much." he quickly sat up with a scared look on his face.

"Edward what's wrong?" I was scared. He looked me in the eyes and said,

"Bella did you just…Did you just say something?" I was confused.

"No, the pain stopped as soon as you talked to them. It was soothing." I smiled.

"Bella I swear I heard you say something."

"No, nothing. Why what did you hear?"

"Bella love, I think I just heard their thoughts."

* * *

**Kids are getting closer to birth, we are still looking for names. **


	19. Sorry Authors Note

Hey everyone, sorry its been so long since we've updated but our schedules are super crazy right now. One of us has her thesis due soon and the other has got a huge assignment she's working on. It may be awhile before we can post and awhile in between posts. We're working on the next chapter and we'll try to post as soon as we can. Sorry.

* * *

And just so you know, we're still looking for ideas for names of the kids. We are also looking for powers to give the kids and Bella. so let us know if you have any ideas and we'll put them into consideration. THX!! **L: **


	20. Explanations

**Hello readers! We finally were able to get together and write this chapter. Thank you soo much for your patience with us. We will try not to take so long to update but we can't promise anything. One of us has her thesis due soon and we don't have alot of time to discuss the story. But we got this done and had to post today. In honor of 3 things:**

**1. Robert's Birthday- cause he is the perfect Edward.**

**2. Robert, Kristen, Taylor & Dakota were AMAZING on Oprah today!**

**3. And, tonight was the Vampire Diaries season finale!**

**Anyway, Enjoy and let us know what you think! **

* * *

Did Edward just say what I think he said? That he heard them, that he heard the kids!

"You're joking, right? Is that even possible?" I put a hand on my growing bump.

"I'm not sure, love. But by now, you should know that anything is possible." He laughed and pulled out his cell phone. "I'm gonna call Carlisle and ask him about it." He sat back as he started to dial his phone. I wasn't really listening to what he was saying, and before I knew it he was hanging up. "Carlisle and Esme will be back soon. They went on a little hunting trip."

"Edward is it really possible that you heard the kids? This early on?" I started getting light-headed. As I started to sway, Edward held me, then I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up in mine and Edward's room with Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Emmett sitting around me, talking.

"SHE LIVES!" Emmett jumped up and down. I laughed but that made my head hurt.

"Calm down Emmett. You're gonna bust through the floor, then Esme AND Bella may have to kill you," Jasper said. Everyone but Emmett laughed. Emmett stopped jumping and looked at Jasper.

"I'm not that stupid," Emmett said, crossing his arms like a little kid.

"I don't know, Em. Remember the house in Maine." Edward said and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, DAD," Emmett laughed.

"I like the sound of that," Edward said. I giggled and he gave me a breath-taking smile. I saw Carlisle and Esme share a proud glance at each other and Jasper smirk.

"Okay. Everyone out, lets let Bella rest," Esme said as she pushed Emmett out the door, followed by Jasper and Carlisle. Edward laid on the bed beside me and pulled me to his chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"You gave me quite a scare, love."

"I'm sorry. But it's not entirely my fault. You really took me by surprise. Speaking of, was it really the kids that you heard?"

"I should explain that. It wasn't so much that I heard their actual thoughts, but that I was reading what Jasper was picking up from their emotions. I was reading someone's mind, just not the kids." I nodded. "Does that make sense to you?"

"Yeah. Basically you were reading what Jasper was reading. Kinda like you were reading something over his shoulder. Right?"

"Yeah. That's one way of thinking of it."

"Okay. So…what where they feeling?" I asked, moving to see his face and placing a hand over my babies.

Edward laughed. " They were feeling happy, safe, and loved."

"Really?" I said as the tears welled in my eyes.

"Yes. Really," he chuckled as he wiped the tears from my eyes and kissed my lips. He pulled me against his chest and started running his cold fingers up and down my arms.

"Edward?" I mumbled.

"Yes, love?"

"What does the family usually do for the holidays?" I asked, playing with the band where he wore his family crest.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you all usually do? Does everyone buy each other gifts? Do you decorate the house? You know, stuff like that," I asked.

"We do exchange gifts but that's usually about it. We usually don't decorate and its not like we can actually have Christmas dinner or anything. But I think we may change some of that. Like the whole "not decorating' thing from now on," he chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because of you, Bella. You should know by now that I'm not the only one who you bring the human side out of," he chuckled as I looked down and blushed. He put his finger under my chin and pushed my face up; so I was looking at him, and kissed me. "Why do you ask, love?" he asked after he pulled away.

I blushed again. "Well, with everything going on, and everything everyone has done, I wanna do something for everyone."

"That's a wonderful thought, Bella. Do you have any ideas as to what you want to get for everyone? I'll help in any way possible."

"I have a few ideas, but I don't think I ready to share them just yet." I said, pointing downstairs with my eyes.

"Ahh! Of course," he pulled me back into his arms, "well, may be later." He kissed my forehead and started humming my lullaby and before I could say anymore, I drifted to sleep.

* * *

**We've had some really good ideas for names and powers for Bella & the kids, but nothing is set in stone yet. If you have any suggestions, we'd love to read us. Let us know what you think. And again thank you for your patience.**


	21. TURKEY!

**Sorry it's been SOOOO long everyone. We both have had so much going on that we haven't been able to get together and write. Hopefully that will change in the upcoming months. And we will try to post again soon. **

**BTW Who saw ECLIPSE? And What did ya think?**

**Anyway on with the story! ENJOY!**

* * *

As I stood there, looking out into the yard, I don't know if I've ever seen a funnier sight then the one I was looking at. It all started when Esme insisted on making a traditional Thanksgiving dinner for me; Emmet and Alice were sent out to buy the things on the list she made. Emmett took Esme's 'Fresh turkey' a little to far.

Which is how I ended up standing on the front porch next to Rosalie, holding onto her arm to keep from falling over in laughter as Emmett is running around the yard trying to catch the LIVE turkey he brought home. The rest of us stood there and watched in laughter, laughing harder each time the turkey escaped Emmett's giant bear like grip. Rose stood next to me shaking her head, looking at me she smirked. "He better not teach this kinda stuff to my nieces and nephew or I'll make the grizzly bear the nearly killed him look like a picnic." I nodded to her unable to speak because I was still laughing as the turkey ran around.

After about 1o minutes, I started getting dizzy from laughing too hard and stumbled back. The turkey was forgotten about and everyone rushed to me. Rose grabbed my arm and Edward quickly wrapped his arms around my waist to hold me up as he carried me inside and to the couch. Edward sat down with me on his lap and Carlisle kneeled down in front of me.

"Bella, can you look at me?"

Edward looking at me intently, "Bella love?"

"What hurts?" Carlisle asked.

"Can I get her anything?" I heard Rosalie and Esme say in unison.

I waved them off, leaning into Edward's chest as I finally caught my breath. "I'm fine. I was just laughing too hard. I swear I'm fine." I said as I placed my hands on my growing belly. I looked as if I was about 6 months along, even though I wasn't even 3 months. As I did this, the rest of the family silently left the room, giving me and Edward some privacy. Well, as much privacy as you can get with 6 vampires with super sensitive hearing in the house. The triplets had started to kick and I took Edwards hand and placed it against where the kids kicked. I loved watching as his face light up as he felt our babies kick his hand. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me stomach. "Be gentle with Mommy!"

Then he leaned up to kiss me. "Thank you" he whispered as he layed his hand on my belly.

"For what?" I asked.

"For everything, for giving me a family. For loving me, for existing." He smiled at me with my favorite half smile. I blushed and smiled back.

"Your welcome for all of those except the last one. You probably should thank Charlie and Renee for that one." I bit my lip trying not to laugh.

Edward just looked at me. "Okay it's official, you've been spending WAY to much time with Emmett."

Emmett came running in with the turkey under his arm like a football. "Hell yeah! You bet your…." I gave him a sour look. "Uh Volvo she has, but it's a good thing."

I shook my head and laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing Edward." Emmett grinned and gave me a high five with his free hand before leaving into the kitchen yelling that he caught the turkey.

Edward leaned into me saying "It's what you pick up from him that could be the bad thing." I giggled and heard Emmett yell from the other room.

"I heard that!" Causing Edward and I to laugh a little more. I leaned my head towards Edwards so that our foreheads touched.

A flash appeared out of nowhere. Edward and I looked up to find Alice standing there with the camera. "Perfect," she said before turning on her toes and skipping out of the room. Edward and I looked at each other and laughed for a moment.

"That's Alice for you!" Edward said with a smile.

"I know. And I wouldn't want her any other way."

As I rested there, sitting on Edwards lap, our foreheads touching, both his hand and mine resting on and rubbing my belly, I realize Alice couldn't have been more right. This was Perfect!

* * *

**One last thing to All! Nothing has been for sure decided as to the names of the kids and the powers Bella and the kids will have. Let want to know, if you were in Bella's postition, what would you name your kids and what kid of powers would you like them to have. Let Us Know!**

**Until Next Time! 3 3**


	22. Emmett

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Both our lives have been crazy. This chapter is in honor 2 things:

1. Bella's Birthday

2. Yesterday, both of us got Peter Facinelli's autograph! EEEEEEPPPPPP!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Wake up Bella!" He screamed as he jumped on my bed.

"GO AWAY EMMETT!" He just kept jumping on the bed.

"No Bella! Wake up! It's…CHRISTMAS!" He jumped on the so hard that I flew off the bed. Just before I hit the ground, 2 arms caught me. But it wasn't Edward that caught me like it usually was; it was Jasper. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Jazz." Jazz smiled back as he set me on my feet.

"No problem Darlin'."

Edward appeared in front of me. He checked me over and growled at Emmett, who was still standing on our bed. Emmett got down off the bed.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." I looked up at Emmett and shook my head.

"It's okay Emmett," Edward started to growl louder. I looked up at Edward and put one hand on his chest. "I'm ok!" I took his hand with my other and placed it on my belly, "We're ok." Edward looked down at me and sighed, then smiled.

"Ok."

Alice came running in and started jumping up and down. "Bella! Come On!" Emmett joined her in jumping up and down next to me. I put my hands on my hips and looked hard at them.

"If you two break through my floor, you're both toast!" Alice and Emmett stopped and looked at me.

"She's not joking." Jasper said with a smirk on his face. Alice and Emmett looked at each other and took a step away from me. I smiled. They had seen how bad my mood swings could be. Edward and Jasper laughed and shook their heads. Edward looked down at me.

"Ok guys. Give Bella and I some privacy, we'll be down in a minute."

Jasper laughed as he pushed them out of the room.

"Just try to hurry up. I don't long how long I can keep them calm," he chuckled before shutting the door. Edward and I laughed. I smiled up at him.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yep!" I giggled. He leaned down and kissed my belly then stood up and kissed me. Then I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door.

He laughed, "Somebody's excited to get presents for once." I giggled.

"No! I'm excited to see what everyone else thinks of their gifts!" He looked like he was trying not to laugh again.

"Ok love." He picked me up and carried me downstairs.

* * *

Review! We Love 'Em!


	23. Christmas Morning!

**SORRY for the delay. Things are crazy, but we hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I smiled as Edward carried me into the living room. It looked breath-taking. There was a huge tree set up in the corner, covered in lights and with presents piled underneath it. There were twinkle lights set up all over the room, living the room glowing out onto the lawn where it shined off the fresh snow, and reflected off it as it fell. There were stockings hung on the mantle, over a roaring fire. The family sat around talking, but stopped and smiled when Edward and I entered the room. Esme got up first and came over as Edward set me on my feet.

"Merry Christmas Bella!" she said in my ear softly as she hugged me.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" she smiled even wider and I laughed. Rose can up next and hugged me.

"Merry Christmas," we said at the same time and then laughed together. Jasper came up and kissed my forehead.

"Merry Christmas Bells!"

"Merry Christmas Jazz!" Alice bounced over to me and kisses cheek, "Merry Christmas Bella"; she giggled.

"Merry Christmas Ali!" I let go of her and saw Emmett standing in the corner with his hands shoved in his pockets. I opened my arms and he still didn't move. "Em, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna risk hurting you," he pouted.

"Aw," I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist; "It's ok Emmy-Bear!" I giggled. He smiled and laughed and finally hugged me back.

"Merry Christmas Bellsy-Bear!" I giggled and hugged him again. He let go and stepped away smiling. I moved toward Carlisle and hugged him, "Merry Christmas Daddy!" He kissed the side of my head.

"Merry Christmas sweetheart!" He pulled away, kissed my forehead and smiled.

"IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME! IT'S TIME!" Alice screamed, while jumping up and down. We all laughed. Carlisle being closest, helped me sit down.

"Who goes first?" I asked looking around nervously.

"How about Rosalie," Jasper suggested. Everyone looked at him. "Then Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, myself, then Edward and Bella can give and get their gifts. The couples can give each other their gifts when we split for the night," everyone nodded and started passing out gifts. We spent hours opening presents.

By the time it was mine and Edwards turn, Rosalie had gotten some new clothes and some new tools. Esme and Carlisle had gotten a few new paintings and some new furniture. Alice had gotten a new wallet for all her credit cards and some gifts cards. Emmett had gotten a new baseball bat, a book of pranks and a book about bears from Jasper as a joke. Jasper had gotten some new books on the civil war.

"Ok, Bells and Eddie's turn," Emmett said loudly. Alice smiled and nodded to Rosalie.

"Nope. Before Edward and Bella give out their gifts, we have some other gifts to give out." Alice said as she and Rosalie pulled a hand full of presents out from behind the tree. I looked at them confused, "Alice, who are those for?" They set the gifts in 3 piles, one set of boxes were pink and other purple and the last one was blue. Alice giggled.

"These, silly, are for our nieces and nephew." I just sat there with tears running down my face, looking at everyone, speechless. Esme came over and sat next to me and hugged me. Once I calmed down, we started opening the gifts for the babies. Everyone had gotten the babies all kinds of clothes. In addition to that, Emmett and Rosalie gotten each of the babies their own little baseball uniforms with their own little numbers and room for their names on the back. One had pink trim. Another had purple trim and the last one had blue trim. "Thank you so much!" I said through tears as I hugged each of them. Alice and Jasper had each picked out their gifts. Alice had gotten the girls each a little makeup kit. I rolled my eyes but thanked her just the same. Jasper got our little boy a little civil war solider costume. I laughed and held it up to one side of my stomach. "I hope he fits into it." Everyone laughed. Carlisle and Esme had gotten a photo session for us, for after the babies were born, for a family portrait. After more tears from me it was time for me and Edward to give out our gifts, I got excited. We gave Carlisle and Esme a small box. They opened it and gasped. Esme pulled me into a hug when the shock wore off.

Rose tried to see what was in the box.

"What'd you get?" Emmett asked.

"Airline tickets," Carlisle said as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.

'To where?" Jasper asked.

"How did you know?" Esme asked. I smiled at her.

"Edward told me."

Edward answered Jasper, "Rio."

"Oh…" everyone nodded.

"When are you gonna go?"

"I don't know"

"You guys should go soon."

"But what about you and the babies?"

"We'll be fine"

"It'll be a chance for you guys to get away from all this craziness before it gets even crazier around here"

Carlisle and Esme looked at each other and then at everyone else.

"That sounds like a good idea actually." Everyone smiled.

Next was Rosalie. "What we're giving Rose isn't something we could put in a box," Edward explained. I slide off the couch and onto the floor next to her. "We want you to be the godmother…" I was interrupted as Rose tackled me in a hug. When she finally pulled away, she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Thank you so much!" She hugged me again before she got up and hugged Edward. Meanwhile, I attempted to pull myself back onto the couch and couldn't. Carlisle came over and helped me up as Edward and Rosalie broke from their hug.

"Thanks Dad," I smiled at him and he smiled at me in return.

Next, we gave Emmett, Jasper and Alice each a small box each at the same time. They opened them and Emmett and Jasper found identical keys and Alice found another key. "What are these for?" Emmett asked. I started laughing and grabbed Emmett and Jaspers hands, indicating that I wanted them to follow me out to the front lawn where Edward had put their gifts. Sitting on the lawn were two Ducati's. One silver, one green. Emmett just stood there with his mouth hanging open. Jasper come over, kissed my cheek and smiled.

"Who's whose?" he asked, looking back and forth between the two.

"The silver one is for you, the green one's for Emmett." Jasper ran over to his and sat on it.

"Hey Ali," he asked, patting the seat behind him, "wanna take it for a spin?" Alice held up the key she was still holding. I laughed and took her hand.

"And for Alice," I pulled her over to a grey tarp that was sitting on the lawn next to the bikes. Edward went behind it and yanked it off. Alice screamed and started jumping up and down. Then she jumped in her new Yellow 911 Turbo Porsche. Rose can over and opened the hood to look at the engine.

"Nice!" she said. Alice hoped out of the car and ran over to me and hugged me, then tackled Edward in a hug.

Rose closed the hood and started looking at the rest of the family. They were all smiling at each other. I looked at them, "What?" Carlisle nodded to Rose with a smile and she disappeared into the house for a second, before appearing beside me again with a small blue box and handing it to me. I looked at Edward as he came up behind me. I opened it and found a key. I looked up at Edward for explanation, he shrugged.

"I have no idea. They've all been blocking me." The family laughed. Rose came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me around to the front of the house where I found a…

* * *

**REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW! ****REVIEW!**

**AND WE ARE STILL TAKING IDEAS FOR THE KIDS NAMES AND POWERS FOR THE KIDS AND BELLA!**


	24. The Best Christmas Ever!

**Sorry it's been awhile. Hope you all enjoy! Review…You know you want to! ;)**

**Last Time on A New Dawn…**

Rose closed the hood and started looking at the rest of the family. They were all smiling at each other. I looked at them, "What?" Carlisle nodded to Rose with a smile and she disappeared into the house for a second, before appearing beside me again with a small blue box and handing it to me. I looked at Edward as he came up behind me. I opened it and found a key. I looked up at Edward for explanation, he shrugged.

"I have no idea. They've all been blocking me." The family laughed. Rose came and wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me around to the front of the house where I found a…

**And Now…**

Sitting there with a big blue ribbon on the hood was a new blue Mercedes GL550. I walked up to it with my mouth hanging open in shock and tears running down my face.

"It's from all of us!" Rose smiled.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I motioned towards the car. Rose laughed and came over to me.

"Yes, we did. You two needed something that could hold my god kids safely." I walked over and opened the driver door and started crying.

"What is it Bella?"

"What's wrong?" Everyone started asking. I shook my hand and sniffled.

"Nothing. It's perfect."

"Then why…" Emmett asked. I smiled as I opened the back door.

"Edward…Look at the car seats." Edward stepped behind me to look in the backseat to see 3 car seats. One was pink, another purple and the last one was blue. Edward pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. I pulled away and kissed him before sitting in the driver's seat.

"It's absolutely perfect!" I giggled as I ran my fingers over the steering wheel. I sat there for a minute before getting out and hugging everyone and thanking them. After that everyone else went inside, leaving Edward and I outside by the car. I laid my head on his chest and leaned against him.

"I can't believe they did this!" He kissed the top of my head again. Just then, my stomach growled. Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand and led me inside. He pulled me into the dining room where Esme had made Christmas dinner for me. I hugged Esme and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you!" She smiled back.

"You're welcome dear!" She said as I sat down to eat.

After I had eaten, we all hung out in the living room. While they talked, I stared out the window.

"Bella?" I looked away from the window.

"Huh?" I looked and saw everyone staring looking at me, "Sorry." I looked down blushing.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked, moving in front of me and brushing a strand of hair out of my face. I shook my head.

"Nothing," he gave me the look that said he didn't believe me. I sighed. "I was just thinking about Charlie." Everyone looked awkwardly at each other. "I just hope he likes what we sent him." I smiled softly. Edward looked toward Alice. Alice closed her eyes for a few minutes. Then she giggled as she opened her eyes.

"He loves it!" I smiled, "And it lets him know that you're safe." Edward moved and sat down next to me and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I'm glad!"

"What did you get him?" Esme asked.

I giggled. "I found this mailbox online that looked like a giant fish and we bought it for him." Everyone laughed.

"And we bought some fishing equipment for Billy since he knows I'm here and isn't telling Charlie," I went on; "and we sent Jake and the guys," I said laughing, "a football and SEVERAL Christmas dinners. And we got a 62" LCD flat screen for Emily's house so they guys can watch football and everything there, since they spend most of their time there anyway."

"That was very considerate." Esme smiled.

"Well, we figured that it's best to stay on as good as terms as possible with them," Edward explained.

"That's a good idea," Carlisle complimented. I smiled, resting my head on Edward's shoulder and yawning softly.

"I think it's time for the rest of us to go back to the main house." Rose suggested.

Emmett pouted. "But I don't wanna leave."

"If we don't leave, I can't give you my present." Rose purred, running her finger down Emmett's chest and winking.

Emmett gulped. "Night everyone!" he yelled as he threw Rose over his shoulder and ran out. We all laughed. Once we all calmed down, we all said goodnight and Alice, Jasper,

Esme and Carlisle left.

Edward and I sat in the living room and watched the snow fall outside and rubbed my belly as the babies kicked. After awhile Edward stood up and offered me his hand. "Where are we going?" he smiled.

"I want to give you MY Christmas present."

"Oh!" I giggled as I took his hand. He led me into the grand room and sat me on the piano bench then he sat next to me. He started to play a song I had never heard before. "What is this?"

"I wrote this for our babies." He smiled.

I smiled up at him as tears rolled down my face and kissed him. He kept playing the piece and I laid my head on his shoulder and my hand on my belly.

Suddenly I looked up at him and then down in shock. "Edward!"

"What?" he stopped playing and turned to me, worried.

"They stopped kicking!"

"They did?" I smiled.

"It calmed them down," I said with a giggle. He smiled and started playing again then he leaned down and kissed my belly. Then sat up and kissed me.

When he finished the song, I wiped the tears from my face, before getting up and going to the closet and pulling out a long rectangular box.

"And what is this?" Edward said with a smirk. I smiled.

"It's your present!" I pushed it across the floor and then sat back down next to him with my back leaning against the piano. He turned around and took a good look at the box before pulling the paper off and opening the box. He stared at the contents with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful Love!" Thank you so much!" he said as he pulled the cherry red acoustic guitar with his name on it. He kissed me. "What made you decide on this?" he asked as he started to play with it.

"Well…" I giggled, "You can't carry your piano with you everywhere." He laughed.

"I guess you're right." he smiled and kissed me again. I smiled as he started playing with it. After a few minutes, I yawned and he laughed. "Alright. It's time for my little man and my girls to get some sleep." I giggled and nodded. He scooped me up and carried me upstairs. I laid my head against his chest. He set me on my feet in the closet so I could change.

I changed and went back out into the bedroom and found Edward sitting on the bed wearing his pajamas, and playing with his new guitar. I smiled as I climbed into bed next to him and laid my head on his leg, looking up at him. "Having fun?" I asked him, smirking. He leaned down and kissed me, then answered.

"Yeah." He said as he started to play my lullaby. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, with a smile on my face, dreaming of the best Christmas I've ever had.

**Picture of the car is on our profile. Please Review! We'll try to update sooner! Love Ya'll! **


	25. Jake!

**Sorry that its been soo long since we updated. With both of us having full time jobs, we hadnt had time to update. **

**This chapter is dedicated in loving memory of my co-writer and bff's financee, Dav. You will be miss bro! And you may be gone but you will never be forgotten. **

**In Loving Memory of Dav Matthews, Gone Too Soon. 2/17/11.**

* * *

It had been 4 months since I last saw Bella, 4 months too long. I needed to see her. I decided to call her. After the 1st ring, I heard a voice that I hadn't heard in awhile, but had needed to hear so badly.

"Hello?"

"Hey bella"

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me. I need to ask you something, bella"

"Sure"

"Are they still there?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to talk to her. I didn't expect her to answer. I hadn't thought of what to say.

"Yeah, they're still here. Why? Is something wrong Jake?"

"No, no. I was just asking."

"Oh. Ok. Ummm…Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sure"

"Would you come visit me? Please!"

"Err… I'm not sure if that is such a good idea Bella."

"Please Jake, I need to see you."

I couldn't say no. I had promised her that I'd never leave, that I'd always be there for her. And I had already broken it once.

"Okay, I'll be there in 30 minutes."

"Thank you"-click

I jumped on my motorcycle and headed for Bella's house. When I pulled up to the driveway, the retched smell hit me like a brick wall. I sat infront of her house, shaking for a few minutes. I knew I had to control myself for Bella & calm down so I didn't ruin things again. When I was calm enough, I got off my bike & walked to the front door. Bella opened the door before I could knock.

"Jake!"

"Bella"

I looked at her. She seemed flushed. And her belly was huge. But she still looked like my Bella. I stood there for a minute in shock, before I hugged her.

Bella's pov:

Over the past 4 months my senses have grown stronger & when Jacob called. I was eager to see him. I invited him over and he said okay. When started to smell something funny, I ran to the door. I opened it right as Jake was walking up the steps.

"Jake"

"Bella"

He stood there for a second, frozen in shock before he gave me a strong & long hug. Then when he let go and followed me inside and he looked at me and said, "Bella, don't take this the wrong way, but you've gotten so big since the last time I saw you." I laughed.

"Well, that's what happens when you're pregnant with triplets!"

"Tri….Wow!"

"That's what I thought."

"So, uh, where are all your bloodsuck-" I glared at him with my hands on my hips.

"Jake…" I hated when they used such horrible names for each other. They were rude & offensive. "Sorry-I mean the Cullen's." I smiled.

"They're out, hunting."

"All of them?" he made a disgusted face.

"Well, Rosalie & Emmett are nearby getting something for me." I looked up to see the disgusted look written clearly across his face. I'd forgotten that he didn't know that the thirst I had was for blood.

"For you?" I could see his hands starting to shake. He made them into fists and took a deep breath, as he scrunched his nose. "Why?" he asked

"Well I'm thirsty, and it's more for the kids" I placed my hand on my belly. "It's really the only craving I have with them. I have times when I'll be specific and want mountain lion, or deer, it really just depends on my mood."

"What, no human?" He said sarcastically.

"No Jake, I'm not a monster," he scoffed, I'm not sure why, then shock his head.

We sat on the couch and talked, his smell it sorta burned my nose

"Jake, don't take this the wrong way but you smell funny"

"So do you Bella" then he laughed "I guess it's because you have three half-vampires in you." I chuckled and bit my lip.

"Yeah I guess so, umm Jake I need to tell you something"

"What is it?" that's when I heard and smelt Rosalie and Emmett nearing the house. I could hear them as they started running faster; my guess is they smelt Jacob.

When Rosalie and Emmett entered the house running full speed, Jacob stood up, his hands in fists to his sides.

"WHAT is this DOG doing here bella?" Rosalie growled in a slight crouch.

"Get outta here you mutt!" Emmett said, holding the bottles of blood in one hand in a crouch like Rosalie.

"Hey don't call him that, I invited him over here" I said

"Why?" Emmett asked

"Because he means a lot to me. And he's like my brother"

"So you're comparing me to this dog now? Thanks Bella" Emmett said in a sad, sarcastic voice.

"No Emmett, the relationship between you and me is VERY different, trust me. Why can't you guys just get along?" I yelled.

"It's complicated Bella." Jake said

"I have to agree with the puppy on this one, it's just too complicated" Emmett said

"Explain it then!" I said angrily

"Gee'z Bella, you're mean when you're thirsty" Emmett said handing me a bottle of blood. I asked for grizzly today and he was more than happy to get me some.

"Shut up" I said sorta embarrassed and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Are you really going to drink that?" Jacob asked as he made a disgusted face.

"Watch me" I opened the bottle and took a big gulp. I looked at Jacob, and even I could see he turned 6 shades of green under his tan skin.

"MMM that's better, thanks Emmett" I saw Jake run out the house ready to puke.

"Man, what a puppy" Emmett said then busted into a roar of laughter.

"Emmett!" I yelled, trying to sound angry, but failed as I bit my lip holding back a laugh.

* * *

**Review!**


	26. Discussing

**Sorry it's been so long. We've both been crazy busy. Hopefully we'll be able to update more often. Please Review!**

* * *

When Jacob finally came back, I felt the need to explain the changes in my life these past 4 months. First, I told him that the twins are growing at a faster rate then normal, Carlisle estimates my pregnancy to last 6 months total give or take a week. I'm already at 5 months. I was glad Jake agreed to see me. I told him that without the blood, the twins drain my energy and I get very weak. That that was why I had to drink the blood. I explained that I could eat human food, just not to much. I could barely handle 2 small meals a day. I told him about how Alice ran off when I told the family I was pregnant. And that when she finally came back she told me she was upset that Rosalie knew and she didn't, she felt like I betrayed her.

Then it was his turn to talk. He told me more about how the pack was doing and how they've had him watching the treaty line since the arrival of the Cullen's. I told him he didn't have to do that but he said he had to because he was ordered to but also that he wanted to.

I then told him about Edward and I reuniting. It was as if he had gone on a long hunting trip with a few problems on my end. We were both nervous when he first came, but when he learned that I was carrying his children, he snapped out of the statue/depression/nervous mood he was in, he came right to my side and had been catering to all my needs ever since. It was after that that Jake said,

"I still love you Bella, and nothing's going to change that. I'm willing to fight for you"

I knew I had to tell him what Carlisle had said about my future, it was wrong and dangerous for me not to. I had to let him know I might not live through the birth of the triplets. It's either I die or Edward changes me.

"Jake, I need to tell you something, I'm just not sure how to."

"Just go ahead and say it."

"Jake, I need you to promise me that you will not freak out, and that you'll really consider what I'm about to ask you." His face turned serious but somewhat confused.

"What is it?"

"It's about my life," I saw the confusion disappear, he clenched his teeth and looked so much older when he was very serious. I looked him in the eyes took a deep breath and said. "Over the past few months my senses have grown stronger. I can smell everything, see far away with so much detail and I can hear a pin drop in another room."

"Wow, that's great Bella"

"But that's not it."

"Then what is?"

"Carlisle has a theory, he thinks that my senses are getting like this so I can survive the pregnancy, but because I'm still human and parts of me are vampire like, we're not sure how the birthing process will be, and it'll most likely result in either one of two ways-"

The confused look appeared on his face again.

"-Either I die or they change..."

"NO!" Jacob growled then stood up he was pacing with his hands made into fists pressing them against his head, I could see he was shaking.

"Jake-"

"NO BELLA! HE CAN'T DO THIS TO YOU, NO! NOT UNLESS YOUR BLOODSUCKING LEACHES WANT A FIGHT! The pack will be ready and waiting once they hear this."

"Jake please just listen to me"

"I gotta go Bella" and before I could say something else he was out the door. *What have I done*

I hurried to call Carlisle.

"Bella?"

"You've got to stop him!"

"Whats going on? Stop who?"

"You have to stop Jake. I told him about your theory, and I asked him to-"

"Calm down bella, we'll stop him. We're 10 minutes from the treaty line."

"Okay, he's on his way over there. He's going to tell the pack."

"It's okay Bella. We'll settle everything."

"Thank you" -click.

Jacob's POV:

I ran out of the house, I couldn't handle it. I was shaking. I jumped on my bike and sped back to La Push. I was nearing the treaty line and the stench was still as stong as if I was near Bella's again. I should've been fading by now. Suddenly, the doctor and Edward were in the middle of the road. I stopped, just inches from hitting them, even though I'd love to do that, I knew it would ruin the bike.

*Move.* I knew Edward could hear me, but he just stayed in place. *What do you want leach?*

"Jake, we need to talk," he said.

*I know about the theory and that you want an exception, well it's not going to happen.*

"This is about her life Jacob."

*If you change her, it'll be as if she was dead. No I'd rather her be dead.* He growled and I growled back. The whole time we talked the doctor stood there looking at us. When he heard us growling, he placed his hand on Edward shoulder.  
"Thats enough. Let's take this back to the house." He said looking at me. I knew they wouldn't let me pass so I started my bike, turned around and sped back to Bella's home. The dirt kicked up behind me. I hope it hit them. They ran on either side of me. When we pulled up to the house, Bella was waiting outside

"Thank you for coming back Jacob, thank you." She reached out to hug me but I was to angry with her, so I just walked past her, in the corner of my eye I saw her frown.

"Bella, why dont you help Rosalie and Esme with your dinner?"

"Okay, um Jake, will you stay?"

I didnt answer.

"For me?"

"I'll think about it."

Edward led me to the office. *I know where I'm going, I did live here with Bella for a few weeks, before you came back.* He pursed his lips as if not to say something. He shook his head and we walked in. The doctor was right behind him, carrying some books. For the next hour and a half, they both explaned the differences between a normal human pregnancy and Bella's pregnancy. They also told me of the chances she will live. They weren't very large.

"I'm sorry, but I don't make that choice. Sam is the alpha in the pack and he makes the decisions. If it was my choice, I would strongly consider it."

"Jacob tell me something," the doctor said, "who are your grandfather?"

"Ephraim Black."

"And Sam's grandfather?"

"Levi Uley."

"So if I'm correct, you should be alpha."

"Sam was the first to change, so he is"  
"Have you talked to your father about it?"

"No, I dont need to. I know the history."

"Do me this favor, call him and ask him," he said handing me the phone. I took it and called Billy. He confermed everything the doctor just said. I couldn't believe it.

"Listen Jacob. You only have to take on the responsiblity if you want to, or need to. Sam only has it because you've let him have it," he told me.

"Okay. Thanks." -click. I looked up and knew that this decision is mine.

"I really have to think it over, and I have to discuss it with the pack."

"Thats fine, just as long as we get an answer as soon as possible." I nodded and shook his cold hand.

"So Jacob, will you be staying for dinner?" Edward asked me with a half smile, he sounded as if he was trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Please REVIEW! **


	27. Dinner

Sorry it's been so long since we've posted. Life's been really crazy. Hopefully we will be able to post more often.

* * *

Jake's POV

I wondered what Edwards grin could mean.

"I should really get back and talk things over with the pack."

The big one, Emmett stuck his head in the room, "Awe, come on Jake. Just stay for a bite." I looked over at him oddly. That didn't sound right, coming from a bloodsucker, "For Bella." I sighed.

"Fine." I walked into the kitchen and some of the others were already there. Emmett was setting the table, and Blondie was making a salad. The pixie like one and her mate were pulling out some glass and what looked like a bottle of….wine? Bella shouldn't be drinking that stuff. She was underage like me. And pregnant.

Edward looked over at me and chuckled. "Do you really think Bella would even think of drinking something that was bad for the babies?"

I shrugged. "Yeah probably not," as I sat down at the table and Bella came in, kissing Edward softly before sitting down. She smiled at me.

"Hey Jake."

The big one come over and poured Bella a glass from the bottle and then turned to me. "You want some?" I looked around, Bella was talking to Blondie, so she wasn't looking at me.

I shrugged. "I guess." He started to pour the glass and Bella looked over.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled at him and he started laughing. I looked at everyone else confused. Edward was trying not to laugh and the pixie's mate was chuckling. Blondie and the pixie were shaking their heads. Bella picked the glass up and looking over at Blondie, who then smacked Emmett on the back of the head. "I'm sorry Jake."

"What? Did I…miss something?" Bella shook her head.

"Emmett poured you a glass of blood." Emmett started laughing again, until Bella gave him a hard stare. I could feel a growl building up in my chest. "Calm down Jake. I stopped you before you could drink any. And I'm sure Emmett knew I would. So, no harm done."

"Yeah Jakey! No harm done." Emmett mocked. She glared at him again. I stood up, ready to leave.

"Jake please. Don't go." Bella pleaded with me. I looked down at her and softened up.

"Alright." I took my seat again, smiling at Bella as the pixie set the plates of food infront of us.

I ate with Bella as she talked with me and the others. I had to turn away each time she sipped her blood. After we finished, Bella walked with me to the door.

"I have to go and talk to the pack about everything that happened today." She nodded and watched from the door as I took off on my bike, heading for the reservation.

When I got there, I talked to Sam and he stepped down as Alpha, giving the position to me and becoming my Beta. After we had settled that, I turned to the rest of the pack.

"First order of business, I want all of your opinions on something." They looked at each other, wondering what I could possibly be up to.

"What exactly do you want our opinion on Jake?" Seth questioned. I took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella is pregnant with triplets," They all looked around shocked.

"WooHooo! Go Jake!" Jared joked.

"Jared stop. Please. They aren't mine. They're Edwards." They all froze, looking at me. "She's due in just a few weeks. And she might not make it through the delivery," I paused, "human." Sam and Paul started shaking, knowing what was about to be said. "The Cullens want permission to change her."

"NO!" Sam growled, shaking. "It's against the treaty."

"Not if I allow them to."

"You can't Jacob. It would be like turning your back on us!" Paul growled.

"It's my decision. I want to do what's best for Bella. But I wanted to hear what you all had to say."

"I think Bella should be changed." Everyone looked over at Seth. "She deserves to be with her family. And you know, live forever. I mean would you want her kids to grow up without their mom." Seth smiled.

The guys looked at him, and I smiled and mumbled, "Out of the mouths of babes." I turned to the rest of the pack. "I'll be at Bella's place from a lot until the delivery." Seth looked over at me.

"Can I come?" I smiled at him, laughing. "I don't think Bella would mind." He smiled and jumped up, following me out.

* * *

Please Review!


	28. Jake & Seth

Sorry its been so long. We both have been soo busy that it's not even funny. Anyway. New chapter! Read & Review!

* * *

Chapter 28

Just Like Old Times

Bella's POV

When Jake and Seth arrived, I was so excited. It would be just like old times, with a few minor differences. Like that fact that I couldn't see my feet anymore. And Jake wouldn't be holding me while I slept, Edward would be.

"Hey Bella," Jake said as he hugged me.

"Hey Jake, hey Seth," I waved as he stood behind Jake. I could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't used to the smell. I laughed softly til I noticed he was shaking a bit.

Jake pulled away from me and patted Seth on the back, "Its ok Seth. You'll get used to the smell." Seth nodded once and took a deep breath before smiling and hugging me.

"So Jake, any news?" I asked him nervously, knowing that he talked to the pack about my situation, otherwise Seth wouldn't have been with him.

"Er…Not really. Sam and Paul hated the idea and Embry, Quil and Jared weren't really sure. But Seth here was all for you being changed."

I bit my lip, "And you?"

He paused, like he didn't know what to say. "I'm not completely sure." I could tell he really didn't like the idea of me turning into his enemy.

I nodded understandingly. "Ok. Well I would offer you guys the guest rooms, but Alice and Esme have taken them over since they begged me to let them start on the nurseries. Would you guys be ok with the couch's in the living room?"

Jake looked over a Seth and back at me. "I think that based on the look on Seth's face, we should probably camp out for now. At least til he gets used to the smell." I giggles and nodded.

As the days went on and I got bigger and bigger and closer to my due date, things calmed down and everyone got used to having everyone else around. Over the next few days we all got a lot of laughs. The day after Jake and Seth started staying over, Emmett walked up to Seth and asked if he wanted to play catch or fetch. It actually became a game that they both seemed to enjoy. While some of the others would be doing there own thing or helping with one of the nurseries, I would sit outside and watch Emmett and Seth playing. They seemed to enjoy it more when Seth was in his wolf form. They would play with either a baseball or a frisbee. I enjoyed sitting watching them, but my pregnancy was taking its toll and I often feel sleep watching them play.

A couple of days later, Sam and the rest of the pack decided to come over to talk to the family. Sam, Paul were shaking the entire time they were over, and the other shook for a bit, but calmed down after a bit. Jared even talked about coming back more to hang out.

It was late one day while I was watching Emmett and Seth play and Jake and I were talking while Edward held me, when Alice can outside with a grin on her face and announced that she'd had a vision. We wondered what she was up to.

"There's going to be a thunderstorm tomorrow!"

"Hell yeah! Game on!" Emmett yelled as he fist pumped the air.

Jake and Seth, however, looked confused. Jake looked at me, "Whats so special about a thunderstorm?"

Emmett jumped in before I could respond, "We're gonna play baseball!"

"But why do you get so excited over a thunderstorm when you want to play baseball?" Seth looked at Emmett, then me.

Edward smirked, "You'll see…"

Emmett laughed. "Yeah maybe you guys can invite the rest of the pack to play!"

I smirked knowing that this could get interesting, "Vampires vs Werewolves!"

Everyone looked over a me excited. "Bella you are a genius." Edward hugged me from behind, smiling. Emmett looked like he was going to explode with excitement.

"This will be so awesome!" Jake nodded in agreement.

"So where and when are you doing this thing?"

Alice paused from a moment. "Here around noon. We'll show you the way from here."

Jake nodded. "Alright. I'm gonna go talk to the pack. See if I can get them in on this." He paused, looking at me then Edward, with a smirk, "So we can kick your stone cold sparkly butts!"


	29. Baseball

I can't believe I let more than a year go by since I last updated. I am so sorry to all the readers who have been patiently waiting for the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. And I promise, I'll be updating again soon. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 29

Baseball

* * *

Bella's POV

The next day, everyone was busing getting ready for the game. I was sitting in the kitchen sipping a bottle of blood while Esme made food for me and the pack. We were talking and laughing about the babies and the rest of the family. As Esme was finishing, Carlisle came in wearing his baseball shirt. He kissed Esme before smiling and asking how I was feeling.

"I'm doing alright. The kids are semi-calm, which is a nice change." He and Esme chuckled.

Suddenly a cold pair of arms wrapped around my waist and hands rested on my large belly. I smiled and placed my hands on Edwards hands as I felt his cool breath on my shoulder and his cold lips behind my ear. I leaned back against his chest. "Hello love." I smiled up at him.

"Hello sweetheart." I turned around, leaning against the counter. "You ready to play baby?"

He chuckled. "Of course. Are you ready to watch us kick your friends butts?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. He chuckled. "Speaking of your friends, they are almost here." I nodded and Edward helped me off the chair and we headed into the family room as everyone gathered, ready to go.

Everyone had their baseball stuff on and we headed outside just as the pack showed up. Sam was driving his truck, Emily was in the cab next to him, and Paul, Jared, Seth and Jake where all sitting in the bed of the truck. Before the truck had even stopped completely, Seth hopped out of the back and ran over to me and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back as the rest of the pack climbed out of the truck and Emily came over to hug me too.

"So you ready to get your butts kicked?" Jake said, looking directly at Edward. I swatted at Jake's arm. He laughed at me.

Edward came up behind me and said hello to Seth and I introduced him to Emily.

Emmett, after standing around much more quiet than normal., finally shouted. 'Lets go play so damn baseball!" Everyone laughed while Esme scolded him and Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

After that the pack piled back into the truck, Edward helped me into Emmett's Jeep and Esme climbed in the backseat. They rest of the family decided that they were gonna run. Edward climbed in the drivers seat and pulled away. Edward drove slower that normal because he didn't want to jostle me.

By the time we got to the clearing, the pack was already out and talking with each other and Alice and Carlisle were setting up the field. When we stopped Esme hopped out and went over to the side of the field and setting up the chairs she had brought for me and Emily while we watched the game. Edward helped me out and Rose immediately walked over and led me over to Esme while Emmett started messing with Edward.

Before everyone started playing, Esme told the pack that her and I would be the emps. When Embry asked why we needed 2 umps. Emmett just smiled.

"Esme thinks we cheat. " he chuckled.

"We know YOU cheat!" Esme and I replied in unison. Emmett pretended to look hurt while everyone else laughed. I smiled as I watched my two families get along. As everyone headed out toward the field, they all decided that since there were 6 vamps and 5 wolves playing that Alice would be the neutral pitcher. It was decided by a coin flip that the vamps could bat first. So the wolves took their places out on the field.

Rosalie was up to bat first and I smiled, waiting to see the wolves reactions to how my vampire family played baseball. When the ball connected with the bat before flying away, the packs jaws dropped. Emily sat next to me gaping.

"So thats why they need a thunderstorm, huh?!"

I giggled. "Yep!"

Once the shock wore off on the wolves, the game continued. Carlisle was next to bat and Jake managed to catch the ball. As the game continued, Seth managed to get a home run, Paul struck out and Jake made it to third base before he was tagged out. All the while I sat watching my family wondering what it would be like next time we played. 'Would I be playing with them? Would there be more wolves? Or would the understanding and ability to get along end when my life did? Would the wolves still come around after I had been turned?' While I was lost in my thoughts, Emmett was struck out by Alice and came over by me and Emily while he waited.

"You ok Bellsy-Boo?" I giggled.

"Yeah Emmy-Bear".

Meanwhile, Edward got to second base from his hit and now needed Jasper to hit him home. As Alice leaned forward to throw the ball at Jasper, her eyes glazed over and the ball simply fell out of her hand. Everyone froze for a moment before Jasper ran up to Alice and Emmett jumped up, looking around for danger and ready to protect me. Edward looked over at me as he read Alice's thoughts and saw her vision. As Alice come out of it, Edward ran to my side.

"What's going on?" Jake asked as the pack moved closer and Sam came over to Emily.

I looked up at Edward, "Edward?"

He looked down at me and held me against his side and said the one name I never wanted to hear again, "Victoria."

I stared up at him with wide eyes as I felt my legs give out and I fell against him weakly. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. I couldn't because I was frozen in fear as I stared ahead blankly, thinking of what Victoria could do to me or my family, or worst of all, my babies.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by Edward's panicked voice calling my name. "Bella?! Bella love?!" I looked at his panicked face as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Who is Victoria?" Everyone's eyes turned to look at Seth.

"Perhaps it would be best if got Bella home first so she can rest and then we can explain everything that we need to," Carlisle suggested. I felt Edward nod against the top of my head before he picked me up and silently carried me back to the Jeep. I heard Carlisle ask Sam to meet them at the house in an hour so they could discuss the problem. Edward made sure I was buckled in as Esme and Rose climbed in back and Edward got in the drivers seat and took off for the house. The entire ride was silent as I stared down at my large stomach, afraid of what could happen to my babies with Victoria on the prowl.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed my take on Vampire vs. Werewolf baseball. Let me know what you think!


End file.
